Le Voleur de Mémoire
by Azzarine
Summary: Harry a perdu la mémoire, on ne sait comment, et tout le monde va se mettre à l'affaire pour savoir comment, seulement, ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il y a quelqu’un qui tire les ficelles. SLASH. FIC TERMINEE !
1. Prologue

_Aie aie, je vais encore me faire demollir... Oui je sais, encore une nouvelle fic, mais je vous jure, les autres je les continue !!! arf ! Aller, je vous laisse avec le (très) court prologue de cette nouvelle histoire qui est terminée sur mon pc. _

_Phenix (qui attend les coups cachée sous son bureau) _

* * *

**LE VOLEUR DE MEMOIRE**

**Prologue**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait mal à la tête et l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups.

Tournant lentement la tête sur le côté, il laissa échapper un gémissement et entendit vaguement :

- Va chercher Pomfresh, il se réveille…

Un bruit de pas étouffé s'éloigna et Harry déglutit, mâchant dans le vide. Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux mais il lui semblait que ses paupières étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb. Quand enfin il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, la violence de la lumière l'obligea à les refermer vivement en gémissant. Il sentit alors que l'ont passait quelque chose au-dessus de lui pour faire baisser la luminosité et il tenta de rouvrir les yeux. Il distingua une main tendue au-dessus de son visage, entre la lampe et lui, mais il ne la voyait pas nettement.

- Donne-lui ses lunettes, Ron, dit alors une voix féminine.

La main disparut soudain et la lumière agressa furieusement les yeux du brun qui les referma prestement.

- Harry, comment tu te sens ? demanda alors la voix féminine. Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Tiens, dit alors une voix masculine rauque. Tes lunettes.

- Merci…

Le brun prit les montures d'acier et les posa sur son nez. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et sa vue fut instantanément plus nette.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda la voix féminine. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?

- Hein ? demanda Harry.

- Tu t'es évanoui, dit la voix masculine. Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Harry posa alors ses mains de chaque côté de lui et voulut se redresser. Les deux personnes de chaque côté du lit le saisirent par les bras et l'aidèrent en lui calant des coussins dans le dos. Son mal de tête diminua aussitôt et des talons se firent entendre.

Harry tourna lentement la tête et vit arriver une femme habillée d'une longue robe rouge à moitié cachée par un vaste tablier blanc. Elle portait une coiffe blanche sur ses cheveux bruns et un stéthoscope autour du cou.

- Comment ça va, monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle. Regardez-moi… suivez mon doigt.

Harry suivit l'index que la femme baladait sous son nez, puis celle-ci reprit :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous avez mangé hier soir ?

- Heu…

- Et ce matin ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Pomfresh haussa les sourcils. Qu'un de ses patients ne se souvienne pas s'il avait mangé la veille était encore accordable, mais qu'il ne se souvienne pas qu'il avait prit son petit-déjeuner une heure plus tôt…

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, l'air surprit. Il détailla Ron puis Hermione, et Pomfresh, et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il. Et qui êtes-vous, tous ?

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, perplexes et Harry les regarda à son tour, alternativement, attendant une réponse que, visiblement, il ignorait.

A suivre...

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? Ca commence bien ? Je mets la suite ou je me pends maintenant ? lol_

_Aller, une chtite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez _


	2. Chapter 1

_Wahou ! 15 reviews rien que pour le prologue ! J'en suis pas revenue ! Merci merci beaucoup ! range la corde avec le noeud coulant Je vais pas me pendre, promis juré ! lol _

_ Aller, voila la suite, en esperant qu'elle va vous plaire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il. Et qui êtes-vous, tous ?

Hermione regarda Harry, étonnée.

- Mais enfin, tu es à l'Infirmerie… Et nous sommes tes amis, Ron – elle désigna le rouquin du menton – et Hermione – elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Et elle c'est Mrs Pomfresh, l'Infirmière…

- Tu nous monte un char, là, Harry, dit alors le dénommé Ron.

- Non, dit le brun en secouant la tête. Où suis-je ? répéta-t-il. Et que fais-je ici ?

- Mais enfin, Harry… dit Hermione, de plus en plus perdue.

La brunette regarda alors Ron en face d'elle, puis Pomfresh à sa gauche et se retourna soudain. Harry leva les yeux et découvrit deux adultes approcher à grands pas, un homme immense au visage à moitié mangé par une longue barbe blanche, et une femme tout aussi grande, sèche, au visage rigide et fermé.

- Harry, tu te réveille, dit l'homme à la barbe. Pompom, qu'est-ce qu'il a eut ?

- Je l'ignore, professeur, dit l'Infirmière en secouant la tête.

- Monsieur ? dit alors Harry.

- Oui ? dit l'homme en le regardant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La stupeur tomba sur la salle. Que le brun face le coup de l'amnésie à ses amis, passe encore, mais au Directeur du collège, là, il y avait un problème.

- Enfin, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, le Directeur du collège…

- College ? dit Harry. Mais où suis-je ? Et surtout, _qui_ suis-je ?

Dumbledore regarda McGonagall, étonné, et celle-ci demanda :

- Monsieur Potter, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

- C'est à dire ? demanda Harry.

- Hé bien… De quoi vous rappelez-vous avant de vous réveiller ici.

Harry la regarda puis il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

- De rien, c'est le trou noir, dit-il.

McGonagall se redressa alors, relevant le menton, et elle diagnostiqua :

- Amnésie totale.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais enfin, professeur, comment est-ce possible ?

- Quand monsieur Potter s'est évanoui, s'est-il cogné la tête ? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Non… Non, dit Hermione en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Nous marchions dans les couloirs du château, vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand soudain, il s'est effondré, c'est Ron qui l'a rattrapé…

- Avez-vous vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose rôder près de vous trois pendant votre promenade ? demanda à nouveau McGonagall.

- Non, professeur, répondit Ron. Nous étions seuls, nous… nous retournions à Gryffondor…

- Minerva, à quoi pensez-vous ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

- A rien de précis pour le moment, monsieur, répondit le professeur en secouant la tête.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y avait personne ? dit alors Pomfresh.

- Sûre et certaine, dit Hermione en hochant vivement la tête. Il n'y avait que nous trois et les occupants des tableaux. Demandez-leur si vous ne nous croyez pas.

Harry, assit sur son lit au milieu de ces personnes, était complètement largué. Il les regardait à tour de rôle, essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, espérant peut-être une explication qui ne parvenait pas. Demander aux tableaux ? Quoi donc et pourquoi ? Amnésie ? Ha bon ? Harry était perdu. Il ne comprenait absolument pas où cherchaient à en venir les trois adultes et les deux jeunes, mais il ne posa pas de questions, préférant les laisser débattre tranquillement.

Au bout d'un moment, la grande femme fit volte-face et quitta la pièce avec le grand homme. La petite femme s'en alla, elle aussi, mais entra dans une pièce attenante à la grande salle. Le rouquin et la brunette restèrent là et se tournèrent vers le brun, visiblement chagrinés.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, après avoir avalé des dizaines de fioles toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, et avoir manqué vomir de nombreuses fois, Harry décida qu'il en avait marre. Il repoussa la main aux longs doigts fins qui approchait une énième fiole en disant :

- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre, c'est dégueulasse vos trucs !

- Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille de coopérer, dit une voix sèche et froide.

- Ecoutez, qui que vous soyez, fichez-moi la paix, dit Harry.

- Harry ! gronda la fille brune. Laisse le professeur Rogue faire ce qu'il peut.

- Mais c'est pas bon… dit alors le brun avec le ton d'un enfant que l'on forcerait à manger des épinards.

- Je sais, monsieur Potter, dit alors Rogue en débouchant une fiole. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous arrive.

- Et puis d'abord, vous êtes qui ? lâcha Harry en regardant l'homme en noir.

Rogue roula des yeux et Hermione dit :

- C'est le professeur Severus Rogue, il enseigne les Potions ici, à Poudlard.

- Les Potions, allons bon, vous vous prenez pour un sorcier ? railla Harry.

- Harry ! dit Hermione sur un ton sec. Nous sommes tous des sorciers, ici, tous autant que nous sommes et toi aussi alors cesse d'être aussi désobligeant.

- Vous avez de la chance, Potter, dit alors Rogue, les sourcils froncés. De la chance d'être amnésique sinon je ous aurait déjà retiré vingt points pour rebellions envers un professeur.

- Professeur, dit alors Hermione.

Rogue grogna quelque chose puis il posa ses fioles dans une caisse, prit la caisse puis s'en alla en disant :

- J'ai tout essayé, miss Granger, rien ne fait. La magie utilisée, si magie il y a, pour effacer la mémoire de monsieur Potter, est plus puissante que la mienne.

- Amateur… souffla alors Harry.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée en roulant des yeux.

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils, d'un air de dire « excusez-le », puis l'homme quitta la pièce et la brunette dit :

- Toi, je te saurai gré de cesser d'être aussi arrogant. Tu ne l'as jamais été alors maintenant, ça suffit, pigé ?

Harry la regarda puis il baissa les yeux, comme un gamin prit en faute. Il demanda alors :

- Heu…

- Hermione.

- Hermione, est-ce que… est-ce que toi et moi on…

- Non, dit Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas amants. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis sept ans, et nous formons un trio avec Ron, le rouquin qui était là tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et le roux, c'est Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron. Toi, tu es Harry Potter, le sorcier le plus connu d'Angleterre.

- Le plus connu d'Angleterre ? répéta Harry avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ?

- A l'âge de un an, tu as défait le sorcier le plus puissant alors : Lord Voldemort. Il a essayé de te tuer mais le sortilège de mort qu'il a lancé sur toi s'est retourné contre lui et a anéantit une grande partie de ses pouvoirs et de son âme. Il y a trois ans, il a reparut après t'avoir capturé alors que tu affrontais Cédric Diggory, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacourt dans la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Grâce à ton sang, un morceau de son fidèle serviteur et les os de son père, il s'est refait un corps et depuis, il sème la terreur en Angleterre. Personne n'ose prononcer son nom, tous ont peur de lui, et tous se reposent sur toi pour le vaincre à nouveau, et si possible, définitivement.

- Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de me tuer ? demanda Harry.

- On l'ignore, répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule. Tout ce que l'ont sait c'est qu'il a tué ta mère et ton père avant de s'en prendre à toi. Il y a deux ans, il a également fait assassiner ton parrain, Sirius Black, par son fidèle Mangemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, la propre cousine de Sirius, qui est la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy, Black de son nom de jeune fille, mère de Drago Malefoy, ton pire ennemi et élève à Serpentard... (_n/a : vous suivez, lol_)

- Du calme, attend un peu, je n'arrive pas à suivre, dit Harry en levant les mains. Qui est Drago Malefoy ?

- C'est moi…

Hermione fit un brusque volte-face et son visage se durcit. Harry se demanda pourquoi puis la brunette dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Tu viens ennuyer Harry ?

- Non, miss je-sais-tout, dit le blond, les sourcils froncés. J'ai autre chose à faire, vois-tu.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là et non pas avec tes amis serpents ? siffla Hermione.

- Hermione, dit alors Harry. Laisse-le parler…

Hermione se figea, la bouche ouverte, puis elle regarda Harry et bafouilla :

- Mais… Harry…

- Qui est-tu ? demanda alors Harry en regardant le blond.

- Sir Drago Malefoy, répondit celui-ci sur un ton pompeux.

- Sir ? dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Ma famille est très riche, dit le blond. La tienne aussi mais moins.

- Pfu ! fit Hermione, les bras croisés.

- Ma famille ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Ne l'écoute pas, ce serpent à sonnettes, dit Hermione.

- Granger…

- Laisse, dit alors Harry. Hermione, s'il te plait…

La brunette regarda le brun avec étonnement puis, quand elle vit qu'il la regardait fixement, elle fronça les sourcils, serra les mâchoires puis s'en alla, le nez en l'air, en martelant le sol de ses souliers. La porte de l'Infirmerie claqua férocement puis Harry dit

- Excuses-la, elle est inquiète.

Malefoy regarda vers la porte puis se tourna vers Harry. Il semblait étonné.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Hier à la même heure, c'est moi que tu aurais chassé ainsi, dit le blond, surprit. Cette fille est ta meilleure amie…

- Elle me l'a dit, dit Harry. Mais je la trouve plutôt désobligeante.

- Elle a toujours été comme ça, dit Malefoy. Et tu ne t'es jamais plaint, au contraire, tu riais quand elle me remballait de cette manière.

- Peut-être avant, dit Harry. Mais si je suis bel et bien amnésique, alors je ne connais plus personne. Tous les griefs que j'avais contre certaines personnes ne sont plus et si je te détestais, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor puis haussa les épaules avec une grimace :

- Je l'ignore moi-même…

C'était vrai. En y réfléchissant bien, il ignorait parfaitement pourquoi il haïssait Harry Potter…

- Tu disais que ma famille était riche ? demanda alors Harry pour briser le silence. Tu connaissais mes parents ? Hermione a dit qu'ils étaient morts…

Malefoy hocha la tête :

- Oui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom les as assassinés pour X raison. Personne ne sait la motivation de cet assassinat. Tes parents n'avaient rien à se reprocher, ils étaient sorciers, vivaient paisiblement, sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur à leur entourage amical et familial. Ton père a été dans la même classe que le professeur Rogue et à sa mort, Rogue à promit de veiller sur toi. Il t'a déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, tu sais ?

- Je l'ignorais, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Tu as connu mes parents ?

- Non, mes parents ne le aimaient pas vraiment, mais entre familles de sorciers, nous nous respectons un minimum. Mes parents n'ont jamais fréquenté les tiens, nous n'étions pas du même du milieu, mais aujourd'hui, personne n'ignore ton histoire. Certains, comme Granger, la connaissent par cœur et si tu le lui demande, elle se fera un plaisir de réciter toute ta vie, de ta naissance à maintenant, sans oublier un seul passage.

Harry eut un sourire puis il demanda :

- Est-ce que toi et moi nous sommes… amis ?

- Non, pas du tout. Rappelle-toi, je t'ai dit que nous nous détestions, dit Malefoy en secouant la tête.

- Je voulais dire…

- Oh ! dit Malefoy. Non, encore moins.

- Pourtant c'est bizarre, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai l'impression de me sentir mieux en ta présence qu'en celle d'Hermione ou de… heu...

- Ron ?

- Oui, Ron. C'est bizarre…

Malefoy haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis un garçon, tout comme toi, je ne sais pas. Bien ! ajouta-t-il. Je dois partir.

- Déjà ? Mais tu viens d'arriver…

- Je dois aller déjeuner, dit le blond. Tu n'as pas faim ? Moi si…

Harry sentit alors un creux dans son estomac et Malefoy lui fit un signe de tête. Il quitta l'Infirmerie et Pomfresh apparut avec un plateau chargé de choses alléchantes. Elle le déposa sur les genoux du Gryffondor qui, perturbé par le blond, picora plus qu'il ne mangea.

Dans la Grande Salle, cependant, Malefoy était assit sur la table des Serpentards, les pieds sur le banc. Il semblait réfléchir et la venue d'Hermione ne le réjouit guère.

- Malefoy…

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit la brunette.

- T'excuser ? dit le blond en sautant de la table. Toi ? Ha ! Laisse-moi rire, ce serait bien la première fois.

- Pourtant, je suis sérieuse, dit Hermione, les joues rouges.

- Soit, dit le blond en reprenant son sérieux. J'accepte tes excuses. Il y a autre chose ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que la Gryffondor ne bougeait pas.

- Hem, oui je…

- Hé bien parle ! dit le blond, agacé.

- Malefoy, je voudrais te demander de t'occuper de Harry à ma place, dit alors Hermione rapidement.

- Pardon ? dit le blond. J'ai bien entendu ?

- Cela m'est très dur de le demander, dit la brunette, la tête baissée et les mains sur les cuisses. Seulement, il semble être plus à même de t'écouter toi que moi… J'ai entendu votre conversation à l'Infirmerie, j'étais derrière la porte et je… Malefoy, je te le demande comme un service… Sil te plait.

- Redresse-toi, Granger, dit alors le blond. Je ne suis pas un prince, ce n'est pas la peine de t'incliner ainsi. Cependant, ton attitude m'honore et je vais réfléchir à ta demande.

Hermione se redressa, les joues rouges, puis elle hocha la tête et le blond la contourna. Il quitta la salle, bouleversé, et gagna sa chambre de Préfet, qu'il partageait du reste avec la brunette.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione et Ron racontaient un bon de leur chemin d'étudiants en sorcellerie de premier cycle à Harry, qui les écoutait, avide, ce fut un déferlement de jeunes gens, tous arborant le blason de Gryffondor.

Hermione et Ron furent noyés dans la foule de rouge et or, puis Pomfresh les chassa tous, et le brun resta seul dans le silence. Sa table de nuit débordait de cadeaux, bonbons, fleurs, cartes, et il prit une drôle de boîte en forme de polygone, bleue et argent.

- Chocogrenouille, dit alors une voix traînante.

Harry leva les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant le Serpentard. Il ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils :

- Désolé, j'ai oublié ton nom…

- Malefoy, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Tout le monde s'appelle par son nom de famille, ici ? demanda alors Harry.

- Oui, ça a toujours été comme ça, dit Malefoy.

Harry poussa ses jambes et le blond prit place sur le lit – il n'y avait pas de chaise à proximité – et reprit :

- Il n'y a qu'entre amis proches que nous nous appelons par nos prénoms.

- Malefoy… Parle-moi un peu de cet endroit ? Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Tu te trouves en ce moment dans l'Infirmerie d'une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. C'est un grand château, avec un immense domaine qui comprend un lac et une forêt, ainsi qu'un stade de Quidditch, dit le blond en trouvant tout de même étrange de dire cela à une personne qu'il connaissait depuis bientôt dix ans.

- Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Malefoy eut un sourire puis il reprit :

- Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par quatre puissants sorciers : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Pouffsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils voulaient créer une école où l'ont enseignerait la magie à de jeunes sorciers. A l'époque, les sorciers étaient très mal vus. Ils étaient pourchassés, traqués sans relâche, et quand des Moldus – les Humains – en attrapaient un, ils le mettaient sur le bûcher et le brûlaient vif. Les quatre Fondateurs ont alors commencé à rassembler des enfants âgés de onze ans pour leur apprendre les rudiments de la magie. Ils ont installé le château quelque part en Ecosse, et l'ont caché à la vue des Humains. Je crois qu'à leurs yeux, il ressemble à une vieille ruine branlante avec un panneau « Interdit d'entrer, Danger », un truc dans le genre. Il y a deux autres écoles connues dans le monde, Beauxbâtons, en France et Durmstrang, dans le Grand-Nord.

» Un jour, Salazar Serpentard s'est prit de bec avec les trois autres fondateurs. Eux acceptaient n'importe qui dans l'école. Du moment qu'ils avaient des prédispositions pour la magie, peu importait qu'ils aient des parents sorciers ou Moldus ou un sorcier et un Moldu. C'est le jeune qui comptait, pas ses parents. Salazar n'a pas accepté cela. Il ne voulait que les sang-pur, comme ma famille, ceux des sorciers qui n'ont pas une goutte de sang Moldu dans les veines. Toi, tu es un sang pur, mais ta mère non. Elle était ce qu'on appelle vulgairement, une Sang-de-Bourbe parce que ses parents sont des Moldus.

» Voyant qu'il était seul contre tous, Salazar a quitté l'école, non sans laisser une petite surprise dans les tréfonds du château, sous la forme d'un Basilic. Les fondateurs, avant de mourir, probablement de vieillesse, ont donné une partie de leur intelligence à un chapeau, appelé le Choixpeau, ainsi que leurs noms à quatre « maisons » : Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et Serpentard. Tu es à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard. Ces maisons ont chacune un directeur, pour Gryffondor, c'est McGonagall, pour Serdaigle, Flitwick, pour Pouffsouffle, c'est Chourave, et pour Serpentard, Rogue.

- Et… combien sommes-nous ?

- Près de cinq cent, dit Malefoy. Il y a sept années différentes. On arrive ici en première année, on a alors onze ans, et on en sort sept ans plus tard, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, avec des BUSEs et des ASPICs en poche. Ce sont des diplômes. Les BUSEs se passent en cinquième année et les ASPICs, en septième. Dans huit mois, nous allons passer les nôtres, et le but est d'en récolter le plus possible afin de pouvoir ensuite trouver un bon travail ou entrer dans une bonne université. De la première à la quatrième année, nous bûchons dur, la cinquième année, c'est plus des révisions et beaucoup de contrôles. La sixième année, encore du travail et des choses à apprendre, potions, sortilèges, etc… La septième année est plus calme mais il y a encore des choses à apprendre en plus des révisions pour les ASPICs. Beaucoup d'élèves ont du mal à tout gérer et il n'est pas rare de voir des élèves plus jeunes les aider dans leurs révisions ou même des élèves des autres maisons.

» Depuis le début de l'année, je suis ce qu'on appelle, Préfet-en-Chef. J'ai un homologue féminin qui n'est autre que ton amie Granger. Nous avons sous nos « ordres », si je puis dire, huit Préfets, deux dans chaque maison, un garçon et une fille de cinquième année à chaque fois. Eux sont chargés de faire respecter le règlement dans leurs maisons respectives, et nous, dans l'ensemble du château et du parc. C'est une grosse responsabilité d'être Préfet ou Préfet-en-Chef, quand en plus il faut le combiner avec les leçons et les devoirs, sans parler de la vie privée. Granger et moi bénéficions de certains privilèges dus à notre rang dans le château. Nous sommes en mesure de retirer des points à des élèves ou de leur en donner, mais ça, c'est rare. Nous bénéficions aussi de notre propre Salle Commune, notre propre maison, si tu préfère, ainsi que notre propre salle de bains.

- Tu vis donc avec Hermione, dit Harry.

- Si on veut, dit le Serpentard. Je ne vis pas avec elle au sens propre. Je partage simplement le même espace de vie qu'elle, espace de vie qui est bien petit, entre-nous soit dit.

Harry sourit puis Malefoy reprit :

- Du lundi neuf heures au vendredi soir dix-sept heures, nous avons cours, toute la journée. Il y a de nombreux cours dans le programme, mais je ne vais pas tous te les répéter, du reste, je ne les connais pas tous. D'abord, il y a la Métamorphose, enseignée par le professer McGonagall, une grande femme tirée à quatre épingles. Ensuite, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, enseignée par le professeur Lupin, un ancien camarade de classe de ton père. Il y a aussi la Divination, avec le professeur Trelawney, l'Astronomie, avec le professeur Sinistra, la Botanique, avec le professeur Chourave, les Potions, avec le professeur Rogue, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec le professeur Hagrid, qui est un grand ami à toi et le Garde-chasse du collège. Il y aussi les Sortilèges, avec le professeur Flitwick, ainsi que l'Histoire de la Magie, avec le professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Il y a aussi l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des Runes et l'Etude des Moldus. Parfois, nous avons droit à des cours surprises, décidés par Dumbledore en début d'année, comme l'Entraînement aux Duels, que nous avons eut en deuxième année, mais ils sont rares.

- Il y a tant de choses que j'ai oubliées… se désola alors Harry en secouant la tête. Pourquoi, a ton avis ? Pourquoi ais-je la tête vide ? Je sais maintenant que je n'étais pas ainsi avant, puisque vous semblez, toi, Hermione, Ron, les professeurs, me connaître depuis ma plus tendre enfance…

- Presque, dit Malefoy.

- Mais je n'en ai plus aucun souvenirs… C'est rageant !

- J'imagine, dit le blond. Seulement, tant que les professeurs n'auront pas trouvé comment ça se fait que tu aie perdu la mémoire aussi subitement, tu devras te contenter de ce qu'on te dira. Je dois également avouer que le nouveau Harry me plait bien.

- Nouveau Harry ? Suis-je si différent d'avant ? demanda Harry avec un sourire étonné.

Malefoy eut un bref sourire et Harry dit :

- Je te trouve sympa, tu sais… Je me demande pourquoi je te haïssais avant…

- Moi aussi, dit le blond.

Un silence passa alors puis Harry regarda le Chocogrenouille qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Il le reposa sur sa table de nuit et bu un peu d'eau au verre posé près de la bougie éteinte.

- Malefoy… dit-il alors.

- Mhm ?

- Quand je sortirais d'ici, tu resteras avec moi ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Hé bien… Je préfère ta présence à celle d'Hermione, tu me parais plus accessible qu'elle…

- Quand ta mémoire te reviendra, tu diras le contraire, dit le blond. Et tu n'auras qu'une envie, que je m'en aille le plus loin possible de toi. Ca a toujours été ainsi et ça ne changera jamais.

- Si, ça peut changer, dit Harry en avançant une main.

Il la posa sur celle du blond qui détourna la tête avant de retirer sa main de celle de Harry et de se lever du lit :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, Potter, mais je ne peux pas te le donner. Reste avec tes amis. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi, mais autrement, reste avec les tiens. Nous ne sommes pas du même milieu, Potter…

Il se détourna alors et quitta la salle. Harry serra ses doigts et Hermione entra au même moment, suivie de Ginny.

- C'était Malefoy ? demanda la rouquine.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Et tu es ?

- Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, dit Ginny. J'ai… Disons que je suis ta petite-amie, en quelque sorte.

- En quelque sorte ? demanda Harry, surprit.

- Nous sommes sortis ensembles l'espace de quelques semaines, mais tu m'as écartée pour me protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ginny. Après la mort de ton parrain, tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à moi alors tu as préféré me mettre de côté mais nous n'avons pas rompu.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Je ne me souviens de rien…

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit la rouquine en baissant les yeux, la gorge nouée. Bien ! ajouta-t-elle. Je vous laisse, je dois retrouver des amies à la Bibliothèque.

Hermione sourit à son amie puis Ginny les quitta et la brunette se tourna vers Harry, le visage en point d'interrogation :

- Quoi ? demanda le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait là ?

- Il m'a raconté l'histoire de Poudlard, dit Harry. Il m'a expliqué diverses choses sur les cours, les maisons, le château lui-même…

Un silence passa ensuite, à peine troublé par le hochement de tête d'Hermione, puis Harry ajouta :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir chassée, ce matin, mais ta façon de couper la parole à Malefoy m'a exaspéré.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit la jeune fille en hochant la tête.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire puis la jeune fille lui montra un gros livre relié de cuir brun. Le château de Poudlard était dessiné sur la couverture, en relief, et en grosses lettres d'or étaient inscrit « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».

Absorbé, Harry s'abîma dans le livre jusqu'au dîner et Pomfresh le dérangea en lui apportant son repas. Il mangea en lisant puis se coucha, fatigué, mais la tête déjà plus pleine grâce à Hermione, Ron, et Malefoy.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je sais, c'est court, mais bon... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Kissssssssss_


	3. Chapter 2

_Re moi !!! Aller voila le chapitre 2 et je vous remercie et vous fait pplein de bizoux pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fait trop plaisir !!!  
_

_Ceux qui detestent HG/DM, me tuez pas, je vous en supplie... Je vous promet, ca ne va pas durer... joint les mains pitié..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor se retourna et découvrit un visage connu venir vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et le visiteur sourit :

- Je suis Neville, dit-il. Un ami à toi, nous sommes dans la même classe.

- Ha oui, dit Harry. Bonjour, Neville.

- Bonjour à toi, dit Neville en souriant. Tu m'accompagne jusqu'au cours de Botanique ?

- J'ai… un entraînement de Quidditch dans dix minutes, dit Harry. Oui, pourquoi pas, ça peut peut-être m'aider à recouvrer la mémoire.

Neville lui décocha un nouveau sourire puis il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale de couloirs du château.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était sortit de l'Infirmerie, après un malaise qui l'avait rendu totalement amnésique. En peu de temps, il avait déjà assimilé beaucoup de choses, notamment grâce à Hermione qui l'obligeait presque à dévorer des livres entiers en seulement quelques heures, mais aussi grâce aux professeurs et aux autres élèves qui lui parlaient de telle ou telle chose qu'il aurait faite ou qui aurait eut lieu et qu'il aurait oubliée.

Depuis un balcon du troisième étage du château, Malefoy regardait Harry et Neville se diriger ensemble vers les serres. Malgré lui, il en ressentit un peu de jalousie et soupira.

- Malefoy…

Le blond tressaillit violemment et se retourna en se refaisant un visage. Quand il découvrit Hermione, il soupira et dit :

- Tu m'as fichu la trouille, Granger…

- Désolée, dit Hermione. Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te parler de Harry…

- Ha.

- Depuis qu'il est sortit de l'Infirmerie, il me dit passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- C'est pourtant toi qui me l'as demandé, je te rappelle, dit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais… Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange de te voir t'occuper ainsi de lui alors que vous vous détestiez avant…

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Un peu, je l'avoue, dit Hermione sans se démonter, bien que la question l'ait surprise.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers elle. Nous vivons ensemble, Granger, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

- Je sais mais… Je n'ai aucune excuses, Malefoy, seulement, plus les jours passent et plus je sens que quelque chose se passe entre toi et Harry et j'en suis malade.

- Tu es amoureuse de Potter ?

- Non, dit Hermione. Mais il est mon meilleur ami et j'ai peur qu'en te le laissant, tu ne lui fasses plus de mal qu'il n'en a déjà enduré.

- Que tu n'aie pas confiance en moi, je le conçois, dit Malefoy. Mais que tu pense que je suis capable de faire du mal, physiquement ou mentalement, à une personne malade, j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je suis peut-être un Serpentard, mais j'ai un cœur, Granger. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ?

- Oui, dit Hermione. Mais comprends-moi… Harry est vulnérable, il enregistre tout ce qui passe à sa portée pour recouvrer au plus vitre la mémoire, seulement, j'ai peur que certaines personnes n'en profitent pour le gruger.

- Et évidemment, je suis en première place dans ta liste de personnes à éviter, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête puis elle s'approcha du balcon et s'y appuya. Deux mains se posèrent alors de chaque côté d'elle et elle sentit contre son dos le torse de Malefoy. Elle dit :

- Je suis désolée si tu as l'impression que je me méfie de toi… Depuis deux mois que nous sommes Préfets-en-Chef, nous n'avons guère eut le temps de ne pas nous étriper.

- Nous avons quand même trouvé le temps de passer une nuit ensemble…

Hermione rougit à ce souvenir et Malefoy l'embrassa dans le cou en repoussant la lourde chevelure, avant de dire :

- C'est déjà un bon début, tu ne trouve pas ?

La brunette hocha la tête puis elle se retourna et se retrouva face au blond qui recula d'un pas. Elle le regarda puis s'approcha et se fondit entre ses bras en disant :

- Même si cette nuit n'était qu'un accident, je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment aimé… Les filles ne se trompent pas en disant que tu es un Dieu en amour.

Malefoy eut un sourire et ses pommettes rougirent, puis la brunette recula et il dit :

- Pour en revenir à Potter, est-ce réellement pour lui que tu as peur ou… pour nous ?

- Nous ? Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais tu as raison. J'ai peur que tu ne préfère la compagnie de Harry à la mienne.

- Rassures-toi, ta compagnie est bien meilleure que celle de Potter… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Malefoy ! gronda Hermione en rougissant.

- Je te charrie, dit le blond.

- Et puis, je ne suis pas qu'une paire de fesses, j'ai aussi un cœur et une tête, tu te souviens ?

- Oh oui, ne t'en fait pas ! Mais tu es une fille et moi un mec.

- Je vois pas le rapport, dit Hermione en croisant les bras. Tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, tu n'as qu'à faire un signe et elles se ruent sur toi.

- Justement, dit le blond. Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'intéresse à toi ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Tout simplement parce que tu es la seule à ne pas être à mes pieds.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Simplement parce que je suis indifférente à ton charme, tu me veux ? T'es bizarre, tu sais ?

Malefoy eut un sourire puis il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et, voyant de petits points noirs virevolter au-dessus des gradins du stade de Quidditch, il dit :

- Tu m'accompagne au stade ?

Hermione leva les sourcils puis elle haussa brièvement les épaules et tous deux partirent pour le stade de Quidditch où Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient en train de s'entraîner.

Temporairement, il l'espérait, Ron avait prit la tête de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et, de l'avis d'Hermione, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Tous deux assis dans les gradins, côte à côte, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard regardaient les deux équipes évoluer séparément, chacune à un bout du terrain, l'une avec le souaffle et un cognard, l'autre avec le vif d'or et l'autre cognard.

Quand un cognard passa près d'eux en sifflant, Malefoy dit :

- Je me souviens quand j'ai reçu un cognard dans le dos, l'année passée…

- Oh oui, dit Hermione. Moi aussi. Tout le collège s'en souvient encore, je pense, de tes râlements continus.

Malefoy eut un sourire puis une ombre se profila au-dessus d'eux et ils regardèrent passer Ron, juché sur son balai, les pieds accrochés aux étriers, récupérer le souaffle puis repartir vers le groupe en donnant des ordres.

Profitant que la brunette regardait Harry évoluer en suivant les gestes que Ron lui faisait pour appuyer ses paroles, Malefoy glissa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle en disant, sans lâcher le jeu des yeux :

- Ce soir, puis-je passer la nuit avec toi, ma lionne ?

Hermione rougit puis elle baissa les yeux et sourit. Cela voulait dire oui. Malefoy lui donna alors une petite tape sur la cuisse puis se leva et quitta les gradins, non sans lui faire un clin d'œil.

Hermione savait que le Serpentard ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne passait quelques nuits par mois avec elle uniquement pour assouvir ses envies charnelles, mais elle s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal ou ne la mettait pas enceinte, aucun souci.

A cette pensée, Hermione frissonna. L'été passé, elle était allée en vacances chez Viktor Krum, pour un mois, et celui-ci, au cours d'une discussion au bord d'un lac gelé toute l'année, lui avait révélé son envie de fonder une famille le plus tôt possible. Comme elle le savait amoureux d'elle, elle se doutait bien qu'il pensait à elle en disant cela, qu'il l'imaginait lui donner des enfants, mais Hermione, si peu sûre de ses sentiments pour ce jeune garçon d'une famille riche, et mondialement connu, hésitait à s'engager. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni brisé ses espoirs, simplement, elle l'avait mit de côté le temps de réfléchir.

Quittant le terrain de Quidditch par l'appel de son estomac, Hermione alla dîner puis gagna sa salle commune qu'elle trouva vide. Elle s'attela à ses devoirs de la semaine, s'avançant, puis elle prit un livre et alla s'affaler sur son lit.

Comme Malefoy ne se pointait pas, elle alla se mettre en chemise de nuit et retourna dans la pièce principale avec son livre, où il faisait meilleur.

Le blond ne pointa son nez qu'aux alentours de minuit et Hermione en fut assez mécontente.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il quand elle eut finit de lui faire la morale.

- Si tu rentre si tard malgré ta demande, c'est que tu as trouvé une autre fille pour te satisfaire, j'ai donc perdu mon temps en t'attendant.

Elle se détourna alors, sa robe de chambre ondulant derrière elle.

- Attend, s'il te plait, dit alors Malefoy en lui prenant le bras. Je suis désolé…

- C'est trop tard, dit Hermione en se libérant d'un mouvement sec. Tu avais envie de moi, Malefoy, mais tu en as trouvé une autre ! Comment veux-tu que je t'excuse ?

- Ne me fait pas une scène, je t'en prie, je suis désolé, répéta le Serpentard.

- Garde donc ta salive pour embrasser la pouf que tu as dégotté. Bonsoir !

Sur ce, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et claqua férocement la porte. Malefoy rentra la tête dans les épaules puis il soupira, bascula par-dessus le dossier du sofa et s'effondra sur les coussins. Il regarda le plafond puis, dégoûté, il se leva et empoigna sa cape. Il quitta la salle et s'en alla se défouler dans les couloirs en marchant très vite.

Epuisé après une demi-heure de marche rapide, il s'effondra contre un mur et se traita de tous les noms. Oui, il avait trouvé une « pouf » pour satisfaire une envie pressante, mais il avait réellement envie de passer la nuit avec la brunette. Seulement, c'était sans imaginer que la Serdaigle avec qui il avait passé la soirée veuille remettre le couvert, et ainsi le retarder pour aller retrouver la Gryffondor.

Il comprenait sa colère et savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait plus le lendemain, mais quand même. Il lui avait posé un lapin et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner, oui, mais comment ? Hermione était très fine comme fille, elle savait détecter un mensonge de tout un amalgame de vérités et elle était capable de distinguer une parole sincère d'une autre moins sincère…

Malefoy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Adossé au mur, il chercha comment se faire pardonner de la fille avec qui il couchait et pour qu'il avait une amitié si forte qu'il s'en étonna lui-même. Finalement, ne trouvant rien, il retourna à la Salle Commune qu'il partageait avec la Gryffondor et, alors qu'il se glissait sans bruits dans sa chambre, il entendit des sanglots provenir de la chambre de la brunette.

« C'est ma veine… » songea-t-il en soupirant discrètement. « Aller, mode réconfort activé… »

Quittant sa chambre, il s'approcha de la porte de celle d'Hermione et frappa doucement contre le panneau. Les sanglots se turent et il demanda :

- Granger, je peux entrer ?

- Non ! Va-t-en ! lui répondit la voix cassée d'Hermione.

- Granger, s'il te plait…

- Dégage !

Un bruit mat se fit entendre contre la porte et Malefoy comprit que la jeune fille venait de balancer un coussin. Il baissa la tête puis dit :

- Granger, si tu ne veux pas que j'entre, écoute-moi au moins…

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de l'autre côté du panneau mais Malefoy perçu un bruit de tissu. Les ressorts du matelas jouèrent et il dit :

- Granger, c'est la première fois que je m'excuse ainsi alors écoute bien, je ne le referais certainement pas…

Un bruit de glissement se fit entendre et Malefoy s'assit dos contre la porte, en sachant parfaitement qu'Hermione était dans la même position que lui de l'autre côté, attentive à ses paroles :

- Granger, je t'ai demandé une chose, tout à l'heure au stade de Quidditch et j'ai manqué à… non, pas à ma parole, puisque ce n'en était pas une… J'ai… Je t'ai trahit, voilà le mot que je cherchais. J'ai trahit le peu de confiance que tu avais en moi et je m'en veux. Tu es ma compagne de chambre, Granger, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, que nous le voulions ou non. Depuis la rentrée, j'ai fait de gros efforts pour paraître bon à tes yeux. Je pense avoir réussi car tu ne m'aurais pas accepté dans ton lit sinon, seulement… Seulement, je me rends compte que je me suis comporté comme un égoïste, non seulement ce soir, mais aussi les autres fois où j'ai eut envie de toi. La première fois que nous avons couché ensemble, nous n'étions pas nous-même, tu venais de quitter Krum et moi j'avais laissé ma petite-amie de vacances en Australie… Nous nous sommes consolés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, même si ce n'était qu'un accident, j'ai aimé te faire l'amour cette nuit-là, et j'aurais aimé te faire l'amour ce soir, malheureusement… Malheureusement, j'ai dévié et je m'en mords les doigts parce qu'à présent, tu me déteste. J'aimerais me racheter, mais je ne sais pas comment faire… Je ne suis pas doué pour ça donc… si tu as une idée, dit-la moi. Je me suis attaché à toi, Granger et rien que l'idée que tu puisses me détester à nouveau, alors que nous avions réussi à avoir un semblant d'amitié, me rend malade.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione, les genoux contre la poitrine, le menton posé dessus, écoutait attentivement les paroles du blond. Ses yeux rouges s'étaient brouillés de larmes lorsqu'il avait dit avoir aimé lui faire l'amour, et il se brouillèrent à nouveau quand il lui avoua s'être attaché à elle.

Soudain, elle se leva. De l'autre côté de la porte, Malefoy se releva prestement et il faisait face à la porte quand Hermione tourna la clef et fit pivoter le panneau.

- Tu es sincère ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Plus que jamais, répondit le blond sans oser avancer.

Hermione se passa alors la langue sur les lèvres puis elle ouvrit la porte en grand et Malefoy se précipita sur elle. Il la saisit par la taille et la souleva de terre.

Surprise, Hermione le saisit par le cou et lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou en la reposant au sol, elle comprit qu'il avait été plus que sincère : il lui avait ouvert son cœur.

- Merci, Merlin… souffla le blond dans le cou de la brunette en l'étreignant. Merci…

Hermione, les bras autour du cou du blond, baissa les yeux. Elle le repoussa alors et le regarda dans les yeux. Le Serpentard en fit autant et il caressa tendrement la joue en la dévorant de ses yeux couleur glacier.

Hermione sentit une chaleur lui étreindre le ventre et elle recula dans sa chambre, entraînant le Serpentard en le tenant par le devant de son pull. Celui-ci referma la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied puis il prit la Gryffondor par la taille et l'emmena sur le lit à baldaquin où il l'allongea doucement sans la quitter des yeux. L'instant d'après, il était sur elle, à l'embrasser voracement, et avec la langue s'il vous plait, tout en la caressant sur les flancs, l'extérieur des cuisses, les côtes, effleurant un sein de temps à autre.

Hermione se cambra quand il trouva son centre des plaisirs et qu'il la caressa doucement. Il se glissa ensuite entre ses cuisses et lui prodigua un autre genre de caresses qui fit défaillir la brunette. Elle se mordit violemment la phalange de l'index pour ne pas crier et Malefoy revint sur elle. Il l'embrassa puis Hermione chercha de ses doigts tremblants la ceinture du pantalon du blond. Elle la défit et la tira puis fit sauter le bouton et coulisser la braguette. Elle prit ensuite dans sa main la hampe chaude et vibrante et commença à la caresser. Malefoy gémit dans son cou et lui saisit le poignet. Il lui ramena la main sur l'oreiller et se cala entre ses jambes. La jeune fille lui ouvrit alors l'accès à son corps en basculant son bassin, et le blond plongea en elle dans un gémissement de plaisir. Hermione sursauta puis elle se cambra un peu, allant à la rencontre du Serpentard.

Se retirant, il lui prit la bouche, lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis replongea en elle et Hermione poussa un cri de plaisir intense. Il fit encore de nombreux mouvements, voulant prouver à la jeune fille qu'il ne lui faisait pas l'amour simplement pour soulager ses pulsions charnelles, mais bien parce qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Quand le point de non-retour fut atteint, Malefoy plongea dans le cou d'Hermione et roula le dos. Hermione se cambra et lui enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules, puis le blond se détendit brusquement en soupirant et pesa sur Hermione qui l'entoura de ses bras en haletant. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et il se redressa sur les coudes pour la regarder dans les yeux, essoufflé.

- Tu es pardonné… souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa alors longuement puis le blond se glissa sur le côté en se retirant et la jeune fille se leva. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la pharmacie accrochée au mur au-dessus du lavabo. Elle sortit une boîte en carton, de la taille d'un paquet de cigarette, plus petit même, et en tira une plaquette de petits comprimés roses. Elle en fit tomber un dans sa main puis l'envoya au fond de sa gorge tout en buvant un peu d'eau pour le faire descendre.

Retournant près de Malefoy, elle le trouva couché sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller, l'attendant.

- Tu reste ici cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le blond hocha la tête et il se mit sur le flanc pour qu'elle vienne se presser contre lui. Il l'entoura de son bras, l'embrassa sur le front puis Hermione claqua des doigts et la lumière s'éteignit.


	4. Chapter 3

Kykou !! Voila le troisieme chapitre ! Enfin ! Navrée pour le retard, surtout que cette fic est terminée... je n'ai aucune excuse... Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

****

**Chapitre 3   
**

Hermione soupira. Depuis une heure, Harry lisait un épais grimoire tout en dévorant des biscuits, et elle, elle s'ennuyait. D'habitude, elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire, mais là, c'était un de ces rares moments où justement, elle n'avait rien à faire, pas même un devoir ni rien.

- Harry, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Mhm ?

- Je vais me promener, si tu me cherche, je serais probablement dans le parc.

- Mhm…

Hermione pinça les lèvres puis elle quitta la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et descendit dans le parc en s'enroulant dans son manteau.

Dehors, la neige tourbillonnait. Décembre l'avait amenée avec lui et depuis le début du mois, elle ne cessait de tomber, jour et nuit.

Un sillon avait été creusé dans la neige pour gagner la maison de Hagrid, les serres et le stade de Quidditch mais la neige qui tombait dru avait tout recouvert et Hagrid devrait à nouveau pelleter, dès le lendemain.

Hermione soupira, à l'abri du porche. Soudain, un cri paniqué retentit dans le château et elle se retourna d'un bloc. Les élèves qui étaient là levèrent les yeux vers les étages et un nouveau cri se fit entendre, suivit d'un appel au secours.

Hermione, en bonne Préfète-en-Chef, se rua dans les escaliers, suivie de plusieurs élèves. Elle trouva rapidement la source de la panique et bouscula les élèves pour passer, montrant son insigne.

- Ha ! Granger ! dit Malefoy. Tu es là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione en voyant la jeune fille allongée près de Malefoy, inconsciente, et sa camarade, assise par terre, terrorisée.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, dit le blond en montrant la jeune fille terrorisée. Je m'occupe de celle-ci.

Il souleva la fille inconsciente dans ses bras et Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre fille. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'Infirmerie et Pomfresh donna un puissant calmant à la fille des deux qui était consciente puis s'occupa de l'autre pendant que la première se laissait aller dans les bras d'Hermione qui la déposa sur un lit.

- Alors Pompom ? demanda Drago. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle à ?

- Je l'ignore, elle semble évanouie, simplement mais…

- Mais ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

- J'ai déjà vu ce type de malaise, dit Pomfresh. C'est arrivé la même chose à Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? dit Malefoy. Alors cette fille à… est…

- Amnésique ? Peut-être pas, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour cela, dit Pomfresh. Mais je vais prévenir le Directeur et nous allons mettre en place un blocus, je pense. Deux malaises du même genre en moins de deux mois, ce n'est pas banal.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef quittèrent l'Infirmerie l'esprit embrouillé.

- Comme Harry, elle a dit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione à Malefoy.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis le silence se fit et ils regagnèrent leur Salle Commune, pensifs.

Un peu plus tard en ce dimanche, la jeune fille, qui était une sixième année de Serdaigle, revint à elle et, comme le craignait Malefoy, elle ne se souvenait ni de où elle était, ni de qui elle était, ni de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Le blocus annoncé par Pomfresh fut mis en place une semaine plus tard, quand un autre élève un septième année de Pouffsouffle, fit un malaise et se réveilla amnésique.

- « _A partir de ce jour, vendredi 12 décembre 1997, les portes du château de Poudlard resterons closes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les cours de Botanique se passeront dans la salle 212 et les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dans la Grande Salle. Les matchs de Quidditch ainsi que les entraînements sont annulés. Le Garde-Chasse Hagrid logera dans un appartement situé au quatrième étage du château et toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ainsi que les retours dans les familles pour les vacances de Noël sont désormais exclus._ » lut Hermione sur l'annonce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle et Malefoy étaient en train de les distribuer dans les salles de classe. Le professeur McGonagall venait de leur donner à chacun un paquet et ils devaient également en donner à toute personne qu'ils croisaient et le lire aux fantômes, bien qu'eux ne craignent pas grand chose.

- On est bloqué ici pour les fêtes, c'est injuste, dit Malefoy en posant un petit paquet sur le bureau de Lupin.

Celui-ci dit :

- Ne vous plaignez pas, monsieur Malefoy, je suis certainement le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. C'est bientôt la pleine lune et je vais devoir rester dans mon bureau.

Malefoy eut un bref haussement de sourcils puis Hermione soupira et entraîna le blond pour continuer à distribuer.

De son côté, Rogue, aidé de Trelawney et Flitwick, faisaient tout leur possible pour chercher, si possible trouver, une solution à leur problème.

Le soir même, Hermione épuisée d'avoir courut en tous sens à travers le château, furieuse d'avoir loupé des cours et d'être coincée au château pour les vacances de Noël, était plutôt de présence désagréable pour Malefoy.

Ne cessant de tourner en rond devant la cheminée qui ronflait, la jeune fille rongeait son frein et Malefoy, agacé, fini par craquer. Il la saisit par le bras et la tira à lui. Elle lui atterrit lourdement dessus, le regarda furieusement et voulut s'en aller mais Malefoy dit :

- Dis donc, petite lionne, tu va te détendre, d'accord ? Ca m'agace de te voir tourner comme ça, comme si tu étais en cage. Reste zen.

- Facile à dire, dit Hermione en soupirant.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, sur le dos, et étendit ses jambes sur les cuisses de Malefoy. Celui-ci passa une main sur son tibia droit en disant :

- Moi aussi je suis furieux de rester ici pour les vacances, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis… tu n'es pas toute seule, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gourmand.

Hermione roula des yeux puis elle se leva et se remit à tourner en rond, au grand dam de Malefoy qui soupira.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'Hermione faisait ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir et que Malefoy lisait un gros livre, affalé sur le sofa, on frappa à la porte.

- Laisse, dit le blond en voyant Hermione se redresse. J'y vais…

La brunette lui fit un signe de tête puis elle pivota sur sa chaise pour voir le visiteur et fit un sourire au professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, professeur, lui dit-elle.

- Bonjour, miss Granger, répondit celui-ci. Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein… travail – il regarda la pile impressionnante de parchemins d'Hermione –, mais j'ai un service à vous demander.

- A nous deux ? demanda Malefoy en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione. Asseyez-vous, professeur, ajouta-t-il.

Dumbledore prit la chaise avec plaisir et dit :

- Vous êtes mes deux Préfets-en-Chef, vous êtes donc placés juste après les professeurs dans la hiérarchie de ce collège, et justement, je vais avoir besoin de votre don inné pour faire respecter le règlement.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Malefoy.

- Ce matin, comme vous le savez, j'ai décrété un blocus sur le collège à cause de ces mystérieuses amnésies. Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé une plausible solution, toutes sorties sont annulés, y compris les départs dans les familles pour les vacances de Noël et de la nouvelle année. Seulement, quelques irréductibles ont décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et j'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs qu'une sortie en masse à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour ce soir. Je viens solliciter votre aide pour déjouer ce plan et confiner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Mais professeur, dit Hermione. Comment voulez-vous qu'on l'on quadrille le château entier à deux ?

- Vous serez aidés des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall qui s'occuperons des étages cinq, six et sept. Vous, vous aurez le rez-de-chaussée, le premier étage et le second.

- Et le troisième et le quatrième ?

- Ce sont les fantômes qui évoluent ici, dit Dumbledore. Et puis ce sont les étages des salles de classe en majorité, il y a rarement d'élèves la nuit ici.

- Très bien, dit Malefoy. A quelle heure ?

- Juste après le dîner, dit le vieil homme en se levant. Vous resterez à proximité des sabliers une fois que vous aurez dîné et vous ouvrirez l'œil. Vingt points de moins pour chaque élève surprit à vouloir sortir malgré l'interdiction. Le danger est trop élevé pour la braver.

Malefoy et Hermione hochèrent la tête puis Dumbledore les quitta et la Gryffondor regarda le Serpentard, étonnée :

- Cela ne m'étonnerait guère que les fauteurs de trouble soient des Serpentards, dit-il en s'asseyant à la place que Dumbledore venait de quitter.

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas avoir à répondre puis elle se leva et alla dans la minuscule kitchenette. Elle se sortit un verre, le montra au blond qui hocha la tête puis elle servit deux verres de jus de citrouille et apporta le sien au Serpentard en disant :

- C'est dérangeant quand même ce blocus, alors que personne ne sait comment nos amis ont perdu leur mémoire… Tiens…

- Merci… Espérons que cela ne nous arrivera pas, dit Malefoy en prenant son verre.

Il en but une gorgée puis soupira et Hermione se remit à ses devoirs. Elle les laissa bien vite tomber, n'ayant plus l'envie de les faire et, avec Malefoy, ils partirent patrouiller dans les couloirs du château.

Une semaine passa et tout le monde commença à s'ennuyer ferme, avec cette interdiction de sortir. Les intellos, comme Hermione, passaient le plus de temps possible à la Bibliothèque mais parfois, l'appel de la neige était si fort que nombre d'élèves restaient scotchés aux fenêtres pendant des heures. La brunette faisait partie de ces élèves.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait du côté du stade de Quidditch, depuis sa Salle Commune de Préfète-en-Chef, Hermione n'entendit pas Malefoy rentrer et elle sursauta quand il la salua.

- Tu m'as fichu la trouille, lui dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Si tu t'égarais moins dehors, tu ne prendrais pas peur dès qu'on te parle, dit le blond en posant son manteau et son sac sur une chaise. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Les cours viennent de finir pourtant…

- Je n'avais pas cours en dernière heure, dit la jeune fille en descendant ses jambes du large rebord de la fenêtre. Tu n'as même pas fait attention à mon absence.

- Si, dit Malefoy. J'ai bien vu, mais j'ai pensé que tu étais en cours de Runes où je ne sais où.

Hermione eut un sourire puis elle dit :

- Tu va dîner dans la Grande Salle, ce soir ?

- Ben… Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne viens pas, toi ?

- Non, je ne suis pas très bien aujourd'hui, répondit la brunette en regardant à nouveau dehors. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec la nausée et j'ai pensé que ça allait passer dans la journée mais non. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac s'amuse à faire des loopings…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas enceinte, quand même ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Enceinte ?

Hermione le regarda de travers puis elle fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis elle secoua la tête et dit :

- Non, j'ai eut ma période la semaine passée. Non, je suis simplement malade de devoir rester enfermée, c'est tout.

Malefoy soupira de soulagement. Il valait mieux pour lui que la Gryffondor s'abstienne de tomber enceinte s'il tenait à sa vie. En effet, même en prison, Lucius Malefoy le saurait et il se débrouillerait pour faire payer son écart à son fils.

- Tu as eut peur que je sois enceinte ? demanda alors Hermione en souriant.

- Je te déconseille vivement de tomber enceinte de moi, répondit Malefoy, les sourcils froncés. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Hermione, surprise, haussa les sourcils puis Malefoy dit :

- Si tu tombe enceinte et que mon père l'apprend, je peux dire adieu à la vie. Il me fera tuer, purement et simplement.

- Tu es fou ? demanda alors Hermione. Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ?

- Je connais mon père, Granger, dit le blond. Tu n'es pas une sang pur…

- Je suis une sang pur, corrigea Hermione. Je descends simplement de Moldus, c'est tout. Quoi que tu en dises, je n'ai, de toutes façons, pas l'intention de te donner de descendance, Malefoy, rassures-toi. Je laisse ce plaisir à une des filles de ta famille, puisqu'il est de coutume dans les grandes familles de se marier entre cousins.

- Je te prierais d'être moins vulgaire, Granger, dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Evite d'insulter ma famille, ok ?

Hermione le regarda, serra les dents, puis soupira et dit :

- Excuses-moi, Malefoy… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, en plus je ne suis pas bien…

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit le blond. Tu devrais aller te reposer avant dîner…

- Je n'irais pas dîner, dit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite. Si quand tu rentres tu veux me rejoindre, fait, mais ne me dérange pas.

La jeune fille se leva alors alla dans sa chambre. Malefoy la suivit jusqu'à la porte et la regarda s'affairer avant de dire :

- Granger ?

- Mhm ?

La Gryffondor se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Elle lui sourit alors puis s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de dire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien…

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes la mémoire à ton tour…

Hermione eut un sourire en coin puis Malefoy lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione ferma les yeux puis elle prit les poignets du blond dans ses mains et passa les bras fins autour de sa taille. Malefoy l'enlaça et elle se cala dans ses bras en soupirant. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle allait, non seulement coucher avec le leader des Serpentards, mais en plus être accro à lui, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, simplement accro à ses bras, à son corps, à sa bouche, mais pas amoureuse, oh ça non !

Quand le Serpentard la repoussa, il recula pour quitter la chambre et Hermione referma la porte en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée muettement. Le blond empoigna ensuite sa cape et quitta la Salle Commune. Il rejoignit celle de Serpentard et passa quelques minutes avec ses amis qu'il voyait si peu souvent à cause de ses nouvelles obligations.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain samedi, elle sentit aussitôt qu'une autre chaleur réchauffait le lit et elle se tourna sur le dos pour rencontrer celui de Malefoy, encore profondément endormi.

Doucement, elle s'extirpa des couvertures en prenant soin de les rabattre une fois levée, puis elle s'enroula dans une robe de chambre parme et sortit de la chambre. Elle se glissa dans la kitchenette et mit du café à passer.

Les petits-déjeuners du week-end étaient particuliers pour les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de les prendre ensemble, dans leur Salle Commune, et non dans la Grande Salle avec leurs maisons respectives. Hermione avait suggéré cela le premier samedi de l'année, soit une semaine tout juste après la rentrée, alors que Malefoy n'avait pas envie de se lever et qu'elle-même rechignait à s'habiller pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. A son grand étonnement, le Serpentard avait tout suite été pour sa proposition et depuis, le samedi matin et le dimanche matin, celui des deux qui se levait en premier faisait couler le café et chauffer les toasts.

Alors qu'elle lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'une chouette venait de lui apporter, Hermione entendit les ressorts de son matelas couiner et elle en déduisit que le Serpentard se levait. Il était neuf heures et demi et c'était rare quand il dormait plus tard, prétextant qu'après dix heures, il n'avait plus rien le temps de faire.

- Bonjour… marmonna-t-il en sortant de la chambre, en boxer et t-shirt, essayant tant bien que mal de discipliner ses fins cheveux blonds hérissés.

Hermione lui sourit et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle en soupirant. Il bâilla et Hermione demanda :

- Tu es rentré tard, je ne t'ai pas entendu te coucher…

Prononcer cette phrase lui fit un drôle d'effet et elle réalisa alors brusquement qu'elle prenait dangereusement le chemin de la « vie de couple » avec Malefoy. Elle secoua alors légèrement la tête et le blond dit :

- Onze heures, je suis allé faire un tour dans le château avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

Il bâilla à nouveau puis ajouta :

- Tout le monde en a marre de cette réclusion forcée. Je l'ignorais, mais il y a déjà eut trois crises de nerfs depuis le début de la semaine. Trois filles.

Hermione haussa brièvement les sourcils puis elle se leva et alla chercher le pot de café qu'elle posa devant Malefoy qui se servit. La Gryffondor en versa ensuite une nouvelle dose dans sa propre tasse puis elle se saisit du couteau à beurre et se beurra un toast tout en lisant le journal.

- C'est bizarre, dit-elle en mordant dans son toast tout en tendant le couteau au blond. On ne parle nulle part de gens qui auraient perdu la mémoire, à croire que ça n'est arrivé qu'ici… tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Mhmnon…

- J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes les seuls à subir ces préjudices, dit Hermione. Il y a d'abord eut Harry, puis cette Serdaigle et le Pouffsouffle, et un autre Serdaigle avant-hier… Pas de Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu insinue que ce serait un de ma maison qui serait à l'origine de tout ça ? demanda Malefoy en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller. Comment ce serait possible ? Même Rogue ne trouve aucun remède à cette amnésie totale, alors un élève…

- La Serdaigle et le Pouffsouffle étaient bons en classe ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Heu… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répondit Malefoy, surprit. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Non, parce que vois-tu, j'ai cogité une grande partie de la soirée hier et… Harry est super doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu ne peux le nier. Le Serdaigle, lui, était bon en Botanique, je le sais, il était souvent avec moi à la Bibliothèque, mais les deux autres…

- Alors tu crois que la personne – ou la chose – qui agresse les élèves, leur vole leur mémoire uniquement pour les données qu'elle contient sur telle ou telle matière scolaire ? C'est insensé, Granger, voyons…

- Pourtant, c'est la seule explication que je vois pour le moment, dit Hermione en finissant son toast. Le voleur de mémoire a besoin de certaines données sur certaines choses et quel meilleur supermarché qu'un collège rempli de sorciers en apprentissage ?

Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis il haussa les épaules et Hermione se leva. Elle emmena sa tasse dans l'évier et, alors qu'elle buvait un peu d'eau au robinet, deux bras lui passèrent autour de la taille et elle sourit :

- Malefoy… tu as un coup de cafard ?

- Mhm… fit le blond en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor. J'en ai marre, dit-il. Je veux sortir, je veux jouer dans la neige, comme les gosses…

- Toi ? Jouer dans la neige ? dit la brunette en se retournant.

- Je joue beaucoup avec mes cousins, dit le blond, légèrement froissé, en reculant. Ils adorent me voir rire.

- Moi aussi j'adore te voir rire alors vire-moi cette tête d'enterrement, d'accord ? dit Hermione en lui caressant la joue.

Elle s'éloigna alors et le blond la retint par le poignet en disant, sur un ton langoureux :

- Ma lionne, ne voudrais-tu pas t'amuser un peu au chat et à la souris avec moi ce matin ?

Il la tira à lui, l'embrassa dans le cou en repoussant la lourde chevelure et Hermione frissonna. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Malefoy soupira. Il lâcha la brunette qui alla ouvrir en tenant fermée sa robe de chambre au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Professeur McGonagall, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Professeur Rogue… professeur Dumbledore…

Elle fit entrer les trois adultes qui ne s'offusquèrent même pas de la tenue des deux jeunes gens, prenant place autour de la table que Malefoy venait de débarrasser à la hâte.

- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger si tôt, miss, dit McGonagall.

- Je… dit Hermione en regardant sa tenue. Je vais m'habiller, je reviens.

Elle s'enfila aussitôt dans sa chambre, Malefoy l'imita, et Dumbledore dit :

- Je vais encore avoir besoin de vous, Préfets-en-Chef.

- Nous vous écoutons, professeur, dit Malefoy depuis sa chambre.

- Il y a eut une nouvelle agression hier au soir, dit Rogue.

- Encore ? dirent Malefoy et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Oui, hélas, dit McGonagall. Comme c'est la troisième depuis que nous avons mis en place le blocus, il est évident qu'il ne sert plus à rien puisque le problème ne semble pas venir de l'extérieur. Nous allons donc lever l'embargo mais nous avons décidé, miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy, de vous confier la lourde responsabilité de surveiller les élèves en permanence. Les Préfets vont vous seconder, évidemment.

- Quel sera notre rôle ? demanda Hermione en apparaissant, occupée à nouer ses cheveux en chignon.

Malefoy revint deux secondes plus tard et McGonagall reprit :

- Vous aurez la tâche de regarder chaque élève et professeur, et de déceler le moindre signe avant coureur du malaise qui détruit la mémoire.

- Toute attitude bizarre sera à prendre en compte, marche en zigzag, endormissement, maux quelconques, dit Rogue. Et bien sûr, le malaise en lui-même.

- Nous sommes honorés que vous nous portiez une telle confiance, dit Hermione, debout près de Malefoy. Seulement, si nous-même tombons « malades », ce que je ne souhaite pas, comment ferez-vous ?

- Autrement, se contenta de répondre Rogue.

Ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore n'ajoutèrent mot puis Malefoy demanda :

- Vous n'avez toujours pas d'idées concernant ce mystérieux mal qui semble s'aggraver un peu plus chaque jour ?

- Non, hélas, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Je refuse d'alerter le Ministère car visiblement, il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que ce mal sévit…

- Granger m'en a fait la remarque ce matin en lisant le journal, dit Malefoy.

Hermione fit un signe de tête puis les trois professeurs se levèrent et leur souhaitèrent une bonne journée en leur signalant que l'embargo serait levé dès lundi matin sept heures.

Quand ils furent partis, les deux sorciers soupirèrent en cœur et se mirent à rire ensuite. Enfin ! Enfin ils allaient pouvoir sortir du château et aller patauger dans la neige, dévaliser les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, et surtout, surtout ! rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes.


	5. Chapter 4

_bon, je vous demande milles pardons tout de suite ! Il y a encore une allusion au HG/DM... Me tuez pas je vous en supplieeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! (tombe a genoux) pitiéééé !! lol_

_ Aller je vous laisse decouvrir tout ca !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Tout à sa joie, Hermione sauta au cou de Malefoy qui la serra contre lui avant de la repousser et de l'embrasser vivement. Il l'enlaça ensuite à nouveau et Hermione se retourna entre ses bras pour lui offrir son dos.

- Enfin, dit le blond en se balançant de droite à gauche avec la brunette serrée dans ses bras. Je vais revoir ma mère pour les fêtes, j'ai cru que j'allais passer Noël ici. Pas que ta présence ne me soit désagréable, bien au contraire, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Il la hissa alors dans ses bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Il lui fit ensuite longuement l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose dans un orgasme sans nom. Il la suivit peu après et sentit quelque chose exploser en lui alors qu'il se vidait en elle dans un long gémissement de bonheur partagé.

L'acte en lui-même n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais il avait été si intense qu'il laissa les deux amants sans forces pendant de longues secondes.

Enfin, quand Hermione recouvra l'usage de ses muscles, elle enlaça Malefoy et l'embrassa vivement avant de le prier de se retirer. Elle alla vite prendre sa pilule version sorcière, qui annihilait les effets de la semence masculine aussitôt l'ingestion du comprimé, puis elle revint vers le blond qui la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

Ils demeurèrent au lit jusqu'au déjeuner et là, trop flemmards pour descendre déjeuner avec les autres, ils restèrent dans leur Salle Commune et grignotèrent ce qui restaient de leurs derniers achats privés à Pré-au-Lard, soit un paquet de Patacitrouille et deux bouteilles de Biereaubeurre.

L'après-midi, ils daignèrent quand même aller dire bonjour à leurs amis respectifs, et Hermione trouva Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, en train de se battre avec un jeu de cartes explosives.

- J'ai gagné ! s'exclama Harry en brandissant son jeu et en l'abattant sur la table.

Il recula aussitôt et les cartes explosèrent, brûlant par-là même un petit peu plus la table, et Ginny et Ron gémirent de dépit.

- Tu te joins à nous, Mione ? demanda Ginny en regardant son amie avec un grand sourire.

- Non, merci, je ne suis pas bien aujourd'hui.

- Ha ? dit Ron. Tu as quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal au cœur…

- Tiens, dit alors Ginny. Tu as passé toute la matinée avec Malefoy ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? dit Hermione, étonnée. Je l'ai aidé à faire ses devoirs puis nous avons traîné. Nous nous sommes levés tard, il était plus de dix heures et demi et nous étions en train de déjeuner quand vous, vous avez commencé cette partie de cartes.

Ron regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait quatre heures moins le quart de l'après-midi, et ils avaient commencé cette partie à trois heures et quart. Il fit une grimace puis la brunette s'installa au bout de la table et les regarda entamer une autre partie de cartes.

Elle resta avec eux jusqu'au dîner qu'elle prit dans la Grande Salle, puis elle passa la soirée à la Bibliothèque, en compagnie de Ginny.

Alors que la Gryffondor aidait son amie à faire un devoir de Potions, la rouquine demanda :

- Mione, tu ne nous cache pas quelque chose quand même…

Hermione haussa les sourcils et posa le livre de Potions de Ginny en la regardant de travers :

- Vous cacher quoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous cacher quelque chose, ni à toi, ni aux garçons.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu tout me dire, tu sais, nous sommes amies… dit Ginny.

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien à te dire, désolée.

- Hermione, dit alors rouquine. Depuis que tu es Préfète-en-Chef, tu as changé, tu es plus calme, moins…

- Moins ? Moins quoi, Ginny ? Je n'ai pas changé, rassures-toi, dit Hermione en reprenant le livre, pensant que ce geste allait mettre fin à la conversation.

Seulement, curieuse, Ginny rempila et demanda :

- Hermione, est-ce que tu sors avec Malefoy ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione. Ginny… gronda-t-elle ensuite.

- C'est juste une question, mais vu comme tu es rouge, à mon avis, il y a quelque chose avec ce mec.

- Et il y aurait quoi, à ton avis ? demanda Hermione en reprenant des couleurs normales.

- Je sais pas, tu vis avec lui depuis la rentrée, on vous voit souvent ensemble, tu disparais parfois pendant des heures et, comme ce matin, il t'arrive de ne pas venir nous voir dès ton levé mais bien après. Tu ne t'es pas levée à dix heures et demi ce matin, Mione, je le sais.

Hermione serra alors les mâchoires. Si elle gardait le silence, elle risquait de perdre sa meilleure amie, seulement, si elle lui disait tout, elle risquait de non pas la perdre elle, mais les deux garçons avec… Cruel dilemme.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Hermione soupira puis finit par tout révéler à Ginny qui en resta clouée sur sa chaise de stupeur. Heureusement, il n'y avait quasiment personne à la Bibliothèque car il était tard et que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà allés se coucher.

- Non mais attend, Mione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Des risques que tu cours ? dit Ginny, choquée, une fois que son amie eut finit de parler.

- Oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et… Est-ce qu'au moins vous faites gaffe ?

- Non, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ? Mais alors…

- Oui, dit Hermione sans se démonter. Mais quand nous avons finit, je prends ma pilule, c'est tout. Et c'est largement suffisant.

- Mais enfin… Ces pilules ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent, dit Ginny. J'en ai vu des pubs dans les magazines…

- Ce n'est pas une pilule Moldue, Gin, dit la brunette. Je l'achète sur le Chemin de Traverse et jusqu'à maintenant, elle a toujours été d'une efficacité sans égale.

- Mais enfin Hermione… Tu couche avec lui sans même qu'il se protège… Il a ton avenir entre ses mains quand il couche avec toi… Tu dois lui faire sacrément confiance.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas le degré de confiance qu'elle avait en Malefoy. Ginny reprit alors :

- Tu va le dire à Ron et Harry ? Vous allez vous afficher ?

- Gin, on ne sort pas ensemble, dit Hermione. C'est purement physique entre nous.

- Ha. Oui mais quand même…

Hermione secoua la tête :

- Non, je continuerais à garder le secret. Et ne t'avise pas de le colporter partout sinon ça ira mal pour toi, Gin, tu as comprit ? Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire, quand Malefoy le saura, il va me tuer…

- Quand je saurais quoi ? demanda alors une voix traînante qui violemment tressaillir les deux filles.

Hermione se figea ensuite, puis se retourna et regarda le blond avec supplication. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil puis son regard de glace se posa sur Ginny qui le devisait, les sourcils froncés.

- Granger, dit-il alors en fronçant les sourcils. J'imagine que tu n'as pas pu tenir ta langue…

- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, dit alors Hermione en se levant. Elle m'a obligée…

- C'est vrai, dit alors Ginny, volant au secours de son amie, connaissant le caractère emporté de Malefoy. Je l'ai forcée à me parler et si tu dois détester quelqu'un c'est moi et pas elle.

Malefoy serra les mâchoires puis il fusilla la rouquine du regard et saisit ensuite Hermione par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'écart :

- Tu te rends compte du tohu-bohu que ça va créer si ta jolie amie ouvre sa bouche ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit d'abord ? Qu'on couche ensemble ? Qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Non, dit Hermione, un peu apeurée. Je lui ai juste dit qu'on couchait ensemble, c'est tout, que c'était purement physique entre nous…

Malefoy sembla alors se calmer légèrement, mais pour mieux reprendre ensuite :

- Je te préviens, ne t'avise pas de lui raconter quoi que ce soit d'autre sinon ça ira mal pour toi, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie que mes prouesses au lit soient connues de tout le château.

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse, puis Malefoy regarda Ginny et contourna la brunette pour s'approcher d'elle d'un pas décidé. Hermione réagit aussitôt et elle saisit le blond par le bras en disant :

- Ne lui fait pas de mal, s'il te plait, elle n'y est pour rien…

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, dit Malefoy. Simplement, Weasley, te mettre en garde.

- Hermione l'a déjà fait, dit Ginny. Mais un tien vaux mieux que deux tu l'auras, comme on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Aller, vas-y, je t'écoute…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis il se détourna brusquement et s'en alla, le dos raide.

- Malefoy, attends… dit Hermione, hésitant entre le suivre et rester avec Ginny.

- Vas-y, dit la rouquine en hochant la tête. Je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il a envie de parler. Tu le connais mieux que personne ici, Mione…

La brunette regarda vers la porte de la salle puis demanda :

- Tu es sûre ?

Ginny hocha la tête. La brunette lui sourit puis elle se jeta sur elle, l'étreignit fortement avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues en disant :

- Surtout, ma Ginny, je t'en supplie, ne dit rien à personne sinon faudra venir à mon enterrement.

- Tu dis des conneries, dit Ginny, gênée par l'accolade de son amie. Mais c'est promit, je ne dirais rien. Aller, file, maintenant.

Hermione sourit largement puis elle fila ventre à terre et, une fois dans le couloir, chercha le blond des yeux. Elle le trouva au bout du long couloir, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean, le regard fixé au sol, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Heureuse que son amie ne l'ait pas rejetée, Hermione se précipita sur le blond et lui sauta au cou. Dans la surprise, le Serpentard l'entoura de ses bras. Il la repoussa ensuite et Hermione lui dit :

- Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie, je tiens trop à toi pour que tu me déteste à nouveau.

Elle l'enlaça ensuite en disant :

- Ginny est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, Malefoy, j'ai besoin de lui parler de temps en temps. Elle me comprend, elle est ma confidente et elle l'a toujours été. Elle ne dira rien sur nous, je te le promets.

- Tu as intérêt à la tenir cette promesse, dit Malefoy en repoussant la Gryffondor. Si jamais j'entends de rumeurs, je m'en prendrais à toi, et non à elle, comprit ?

- Oui, comprit, dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

- Aller, dit ensuite Malefoy. Rentrons, il est tard.

Hermione hocha la tête. Malgré la confiance que le Serpentard lui témoignait, elle sentait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en révélant à Ginny ce qui n'aurait jamais du être dit.

Penaude, la Gryffondor suivit le Serpentard deux pas derrière et quand elle vit Malefoy aller dans sa chambre et en fermer la porte, elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se sentit si fautive qu'elle avait brusquement envie d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour remonter une heure plus tôt et tout changer. Seulement, utiliser ce genre d'objet était régit par le Ministère et en troisième année, quand elle s'en était servie, Dumbledore avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour en avoir un.

Quand son chagrin fut passé, Hermione regarda sa montre. Elle n'avait pas pleuré mais elle n'en avait pas été loin et il était à présent minuit moins le quart.

Relevant la tête, elle sentit un étrange frisson lui descendre dans le dos et elle pivota sur sa chaise pour voir Malefoy, debout près dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, semblant l'attendre :

- Tu ne te couche pas ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione déglutit puis elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée :

- Malefoy, pardonne-moi. Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai révélé notre secret à Ginny, mais je lui fais confiance et…

- Tais-toi, dit alors le blond. Les excuses ne sont plus de mise. Cela devait rester notre secret, Granger. Et je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

- Mais …

- On va faire une pause, Granger, dit alors le blond. On est en train de tourner « vieux couple » là et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pas avec toi, en tous cas.

- Je ne te plait plus ?

- Si, dit le blond. Tu as ton charme, mais je refuse de faire partie d'un triangle amoureux. Tu as déjà un petit-ami, et même si tu ne le vois que deux fois l'an, il est là et je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée. Ce n'est pas d'une vie comme ça dont je rêve. J'ai passé quatre mois de pur plaisir avec toi, mais je crois qu'on va arrêter là. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme on dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut alors un sourire en coin et Hermione se sentit soulagée. Elle se redressa et alla entourer le blond de ses bras en disant :

- Une dernière fois, Malefoy… Une dernière nuit avec toi.

Le blond lui caressa le creux des reins puis il la repoussa et l'embrassa. Même s'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour aujourd'hui, il avait envie de la rendre à nouveau heureuse et, la hissant dans ses bras, il alla l'allonger sur lit sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Ces baisers eurent un goût amer, de même que le plaisir qu'Hermione ressentit quand le blond fut en elle, mais elle préféra ne pas y faire attention et profiter pleinement du Serpentard une dernière fois.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je vous promet que la suite on va voir Harry un peu plus ! Prmis juré craché (meeeerde le clavier !!!) hihi, aller, à la prochaine _


	6. Chapter 5

_Ayé ! Le hp/dm commence ! lol ! Youpiiii ! Y'en a qui vont être contentes !!_

_Tit Message perso : Doooooooooooooooooop !!!! Où tu es ?????????? Si tu lis ca, envoie un msg siteuplé _

_Bonne lectureuh !_

**Réponse personnelle a Silver pour sa review...**

**Cher(e) Silver, ton incapacité à la tolérance prouve que tu sais faire preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit ! C'est bien, avec ca, tu ira loins dans la vie. Mais si ca te dégoute tant que ca de voire des couples hétéro ( en plus ce n'est pas le couple principal) tu vas un peu galérer pour avoir des enfants plus tard, à moi de faire l'amour à proximité de la cuvette des chiottes pour controler ton éventuelle envie de gerber ... Mais vois tu, ce qui me donne affreusement la nausée, c'est de voire la petitesse d'esrpit de certaine personnes dont tu es un exemple royal ! A bon entendeur, salut ! Phénix260_  
_**

****

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Tout le monde était tellement content de rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes que vraiment une poignée d'élèves resta au château pour Noël et Nouvel An, mais au premier janvier, tout le monde était de retour, en forme et paré pour affronter la fin de l'année mais non la moindre.

Le soir de la rentrée de janvier, lorsque Hermione regagna sa Salle Commune de Préfète-en-Chef après deux semaines d'absence, et qu'elle trouva Malefoy dans sa chambre, occupé à défaire sa valise, elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Salut… finit-elle par dire, gênée, les mains dans les manches de sa robe de sorcière.

Le blond la regarda puis lui fit un signe de tête et retourna dans sa valise posée sur son lit. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis gagna sa chambre et entreprit de vider à son tour sa valise.

« Glacial… » songea-t-elle en fourrant des t-shirts dans un tiroir de sa commode.

Secouant la tête, la brunette prit une pile de linge qu'elle rangea dans son armoire. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tressaillit de peur et jura doucement :

- Nom d'un Dragon, Malefoy, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles… Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer…

Le blond était appuyé aux montants du lit de la Gryffondor, les bras croisés. Il la regardait un peu de travers et, n'y tenant plus, Hermione lui demanda pourquoi.

- Je suis juste en train de me dire que ça va être très dur de me passer de toi alors que tu es juste sous mon nez, dit-il en décroisant les bras. Mais je vais m'y faire.

- Ca fait pourtant trois semaines que tu as décidé que c'était fini, dit sèchement la brunette en continuant son rangement. Moi j'y arrive bien, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Cette réponse cinglante fit l'effet d'une gifle au blond qui fronça les sourcils avant de quitter la chambre dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

« Tu as été dure sur ce coup là… » se fit alors Hermione en entendant la porte de la Salle Commune se refermer. « Mais c'est sa faute ! » ajouta-t-elle ensuite. « Il n'avait qu'à pas mettre fin à notre entente aussi brutalement ! »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione rejoignit Gryffondor et resta avec ses amis jusqu'au couvre-feu. Ginny, intriguée, la harponna quand elle partit, sur les coups de dix heures.

- Mione, tu t'es fâchée avec Malefoy ?

- Ne me parle pas de lui, répondit la brunette entre ses dents.

- Ouh… glacial, dit la rouquine. C'est depuis que tu m'as tout dit que ça va pas entre vous ?

- Ça n'a jamais allé, grinça Hermione. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'attacher à lui ! Je ne suis qu'une gourde !

- Mione… dit alors Ginny qui venait de pousser le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Quoi ?

La rouquine fit alors un signe de tête en avant et Hermione leva les yeux. Elle vit Malefoy qui semblait l'attendre, adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier le plus proche.

- Il est venu te chercher…

- M'en fiche. Bonsoir, à demain.

- Heu… à demain.

Hermione s'en alla alors et Ginny la regarda passer près de Malefoy sans s'arrêter. Le blond réagit, par contre, et lui saisit le bras pour la retenir. Il la ramena vers lui et lui dit quelque chose que la Gryffondor écouta les bras croisés.

Soudain, Hermione décroisa les bras et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Malefoy, lui, parlait toujours.

Ginny regarda son amie puis elle fronça les sourcils. La brunette serra les poings puis elle fit volte-face et s'en alla. Le blond la suivit et Ginny se rua sur lui. Elle lui prit le bras et lui dit :

- Je te préviens, Malefoy, si jamais tu fais du mal à Hermione, de quelle façon que cela soit, tu auras à faire à moi ! Si elle ne veut plus de toi, fiches-lui la paix, tu pige ?

- Dégage Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'une gamine pour garder ma nana, lui répondit sèchement le blond en se libérant.

Il s'éloigna alors et Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Sa nana ? » pensa-t-elle. « Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Je t'en ficherais, tient ! »

- Granger, s'il te plait, j'ai mal agit… dit Malefoy en rejoignant Hermione dans les escaliers mouvants qui permettaient de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Mal agit ou pas, c'est finit, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione. Je n'ai été qu'une idiote de croire que tu avais un semblant d'amitié pour moi ! Je t'ai laissé mon corps mais tu toi tu t'amusais avec c'est tout !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Je ne te crois pas, c'est finit, je n'ai plus du tout confiance en toi ! Tu n'es qu'un froussard, ajouta-t-elle.

- Un froussard, moi ?

- Oui, parce que si tu avais déjà confiance en toi, tu aurais accepté de faire confiance à Ginny et nous n'en serions pas là !

- Mais j'ai confiance en moi !

- Mon œil !

La brunette quitta alors l'escalier et marcha rapidement vers le hall d'entrée qu'elle traversa sans ralentir, talonnée par Malefoy.

- Granger, je t'en prie…

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ?

La Gryffondor prit un passage secret, gravit les marches deux à deux avec un peu d'élan puis, arrivée en haut, elle tourna à droite et se dirigea vers une porte. Elle l'ouvrit après avoir passé sa main le long des gonds pour la déverrouiller puis elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

- Hermione ! s'exclama alors Malefoy en fermant la porte qui claqua.

Hermione se retourna, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, et attendit la suite.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas aussi violemment… Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi…

- C'est trop tard pour les pardons, Malefoy, grinça Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Je te faisais confiance, je me suis donnée tout entière à toi, mais quand j'ai voulu en parler à ma meilleure amie, tu as tout arrêté, aussi brusquement que tout avait commencé. Je suis désolée si je te fais du mal, mais c'est finit, Malefoy, F-I-N-I !

- Hermione…

- Granger !

Et sur ce, elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Non mais ? Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Après lui avoir fait toute une scène en disant que c'était finit entre eux, voilà qu'il revenait sur ses mots. Le goujat !

Hermione saisit son coussin et le balança contre la fenêtre. Il y rebondit et retomba par terre en emportant la lampe de chevet dont l'ampoule explosa en heurtant le sol.

Emportée par sa colère, la jeune fille se mit brutalement à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et elle se jeta sur son lit, le visage dans les draps.

Dans sa chambre, Malefoy était assit sur son lit. Ses mains étaient serrées sur ses genoux et une colère sourde grondait en lui.

Quand il entendit sa compagne fondre en larmes, il se maudit et s'allongea face contre les draps, mais les pleurs de la Gryffondor résonnaient dans sa tête, tout comme ses dernières phrases.

Il finit par s'endormir ainsi et, le lendemain mardi, premier levé, il quitta la Salle Commune le plus vite possible. Non, il se sauva de la Salle Commune, ce terme étant le plus approprié.

Il se réfugia à Serpentard et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en même temps que ses amis avant de gagner les cours en leur compagnie, sans repasser par sa Salle Commune et ainsi croiser la Gryffondor.

Après deux heures de Botanique, suivit deux heures de Métamorphose, les élèves ne furent pas fâchés de faire une pause pour déjeuner.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait plus ou moins vers la Grande Salle, suivant l'impatience de son estomac, Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, marchaient tranquillement dans les chemins tracés dans la neige autour du parc.

- Mione, dit Ron au bout d'un moment. Comment ça se fait que tu ne traîne pas avec Malefoy ? Vous n'avez pas de rondes à faire ?

- Ne me parle pas de ce serpent à sonnettes, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

Ron haussa les sourcils, surprit. Depuis le début de l'année, c'était la première fois que la jeune fille parlait ainsi du blond qu'elle se vantait pourtant avoir réussit à apprivoiser.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, le rouquin passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione et l'entraîna plus loin. Harry profita de la situation pour s'éclipser et il rentra dans le château. Ron l'excusa en disant qu'il avait un besoin pressant.

Harry qui, malgré sa perte de mémoire, n'avait pas oublié sa soudaine attirance pour le Serpentard, se mit à sa recherche et le trouva dans le couloir du quatrième étage, accoudé à un balcon, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Un penny pour tes pensées…

Le blond tressaillit puis soupira en reconnaissant Harry. Sa colère contre Hermione et son chagrin s'envolèrent alors brusquement :

- Salut Potter, dit-il d'une voix morne.

- Tu t'es fâché avec Hermione ? demanda alors le brun. Pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber, dit Malefoy en détournant la tête. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Malefoy…

Le Gryffondor s'approcha du blond et posa une main sur son bras.

- Laisse-moi, dit le blond. Ce qu'il y a entre Granger et moi ne te regarde pas.

- Au contraire, dit Harry. Hermione est mon amie…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis, voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, Harry le poussa légèrement pour le mettre face à lui et, impulsivement sûrement, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'espace d'un couple de secondes.

Le Serpentard ne réagit pas et baissa la tête quand Harry recula. Il fit un pas en arrière mais le brun le tenait par le poignet. Il dit :

- Potter, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

- Oublie Hermione, dit alors Harry. Oublie-la et vient avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas, dit le blond en secouant la tête.

- Tu l'aime ? demanda alors Harry. Tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?

Malefoy ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Harry lui lâcha alors le poignet, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et le blond le regarda. Quand il vit le Gryffondor accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, le regard perdu dans le vide, il sut qu'il venait de lui faire mal, et cela eut du mal à passer.

- Potter…

- Laisse tomber, va la voir et parle avec elle, ça vaudra mieux.

- C'est elle qui ne veut plus de moi, dit le blond.

- Continue, dit alors Harry. Insiste, elle finira bien par céder. Use de ton charme, tu les fais toutes craquer…

- Potter…

Vas-t-en, je te dis, dit Harry sans le regarder. Va parler avec Hermione, oblige-la à t'écouter et si ça ne marche pas, alors reviens me voir, mais en aucun cas je ne veux servir de roue de secours.

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, rien n'allait depuis début septembre. A croire qu'il était maudit. Tout d'abord, il se brouillait avec Hermione parce qu'il lui avait demandé une nuit et qu'il était allé voir ailleurs, ensuite, il l'incendiait parce qu'elle avait voulut parler avec sa meilleure amie, puis ils s'engueulaient tous deux, rompant ainsi définitivement leur relation si ambiguë, et voilà qu'il faisait de la peine à Harry Potter, celui qui était, il y a deux mois, son pire ennemi et qui voulait à présent sortir avec lui.

Le Serpentard soupira et s'adossa au mur. Ne l'entendant plus, Harry se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il insista encore une fois, puis, voyant que le blond ne daignait pas bouger, il revint vers lui et posa sa main droite sur la joue pâle de son vis-à-vis qui ferma les yeux.

- Malefoy, si tu viens avec moi, tu n'auras plus à te soucier d'avoir le cœur brisé par une fille… Hermione est une fille très gentille, mais elle n'a qu'une parole.

- Je sais, dit le blond. Malheureusement. Tu comprends donc pourquoi tes insistances ne m'ont pas décidé. Je sais que, quoi que je dise ou fasse, jamais elle ne me pardonnera d'avoir cassé notre relation aussi brutalement, simplement parce que ce secret la pesait et qu'elle voulait en parler à la petite Weasley.

- Ginny ?

Malefoy hocha la tête puis Harry lui caressa la joue et tendit le cou vers lui. Il l'embrassa et le blond, d'abord surprit, finit par abdiquer et lui rendit le baiser en posant une main sur la hanche du brun.

- Je ne suis pas gay, Potter, dit-il quand le Gryffondor eut reculé. Mais si passer du temps avec toi peu m'aider à oublier Granger alors soit.

- Tu m'as aidé quand j'ai perdu la mémoire, dit Harry en mêlant ses doigts à ceux du blond. A mon tour de te rendre la pareille. Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione souffre en te voyant souffrir. Si tu es heureux, alors elle le sera aussi et elle pensera plus à Viktor qui se meure d'amour pour elle.

Malefoy serra ses doigts sur ceux de Harry puis se mordit la lèvre en songeant :

« Finalement, sortir avec un mec au lieu d'une fille, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ca peu être une expérience enrichissante… »

Il baissa les yeux, et Harry sourit. Il avait récemment découvert, par Dumbledore, qu'il avait quelques notions en Legilimancie et, malgré le fait que ce soit une méthode plutôt indiscrète, il venait de s'en servir sur le Serpentard et avait lu un petit bout de ses pensées.

- Viens, dit alors Harry. Allons déjeuner sinon il ne va plus rien rester.

Il l'entraîna alors dans les couloirs du château, puis dans le hall, sans lui lâcher la main, et les élèves et professeurs qu'ils croisaient sur le chemin ne manquaient pas d'afficher des mines abasourdies, voir choquées au possible, surtout du côté de la gent féminine.

Quand Hermione apprit la nouvelle, suite à une rumeur entendue, elle en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, puis soudain, le visage de Krum s'imposa à son esprit, à la place de celui de Malefoy, et elle sourit. Elle se précipita alors dans sa chambre, empoigna plume, parchemin et encrier, et écrivit une longue lettre au joueur de Quidditch bulgare.

Petit à petit, tout rentra dans l'ordre entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, les tensions disparurent quand Hermione réalisa que le blond était bien plus heureux avec Harry, à s'afficher au grand jour, plutôt qu'avec elle, à toujours vivre dans le secret.

Malheureusement, à côté des ceux petits nuages roses, des noirs planaient. Le voleur de mémoire, comme tout le monde s'était mit à appeler cette mystérieuse maladie qui frappait les élèves, avait de nouveau fait des siennes et rendu amnésique trois premières années de Gryffondor, pour le plus grand malheur de ceux-ci qui en étaient déjà à leur quatrième victime depuis la fin du mois d'octobre.

La nouvelle année venait à peine de commencer et voilà que trois nouveaux drames plombaient l'ambiance, décourageant un peu plus les professeurs dans leurs recherches qui n'aboutissaient pas.

De plus, Voldemort était plus actif que jamais à l'extérieur du domaine et, naturellement, tous les soupçons se tournèrent vers lui. Seulement, il lui était impossible de franchir le bouclier du château, et encore moins d'atteindre les élèves, par quel procédé que cela soit. Le plus dangereux des sorciers fut donc mit de côté et Dumbledore décida d'ouvrir la Réserve de la Bibliothèque à ses professeurs pour les aider dans leurs recherches, ainsi que sa Bibliothèque personnelle. Rogue ouvrit également la sienne et Lupin aussi, certainement de loin les deux plus fournies en livres sur la magie noire.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hop hop hop ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'en dis pas plus lol ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le 14 février, jour des amoureux, le Voleur de Mémoire frappa à nouveau, emportant quatre nouvelles mémoires, de trois Serdaigles et un Serpentard, le premier depuis le début. Ce Serpentard, c'était Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malefoy, et ce dernier devint enragé quand son ami se réveilla en demandant où il était.

- Attend, Drago, attend, dit Harry en le suivant. Où tu va ? Mais attend, bon sang !

- Laisse-moi, Harry, répliqua le blond. J'en ai assez, mon meilleur ami été attaqué, on en est à douze victimes, douze ! Je ne sais pas ce que cherche ce malade mais je le trouverais !

- Drago…

Harry le prit par le bras et le plaqua dos au mur en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

- Calme-toi, lui dit-il. Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, tu ne peux rien y faire, nos amis ne sont pas en danger de mort…

Le blond dégagea son visage et Harry posa ses mains sur son torse :

- Je t'en prie, laisse faire les adultes et ne t'en occupe pas…

- Mais Blaise est mon meilleur ami… dit-il d'une voix misérable.

- Je sais, dit le brun. Mais toi tu es mon petit-ami et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… J'ai déjà eut tant de mal à t'apprivoiser…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis, le regard triste, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et soupira. Le Gryffondor l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui caressant les épaules avant de le repousser et de lui faire promettre qu'il ne se mêlerait pas de cette histoire. Le blond promit.

La neige disparut avec le mois de février mais le froid mordant était toujours là, avec, en plus, de violentes gelées matinales. Pomfresh cessa de compter les poignets foulés ou cassés, les coccyx fêlés ou les maux de dos qu'elle eut à soigner, rien que pour le mois de mars… ainsi que les amnésies totales.

- Et de trois, dit Dumbledore en soupirant, alors qu'il marquait le nom d'un Serpentard de sixième année sur un parchemin qui ne cessait de s'allonger. Trois nouveaux cas pour le mois de mars. Minerva, que va-t-on faire ?

- Je l'ignore, monsieur, nous en sommes à quinze élèves amnésiques après un malaise, je ne sais plus quoi dire pour rassurer les autres, tous ont peur d'être le prochain sur la liste de ce dégénéré mental qui s'en prend à des enfants.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est un humain et non une maladie ? demanda Lupin.

- Je m'en doute, dit McGonagall. Une maladie n'est pas aussi sélective.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Rogue.

- Enfin, Severus, regardez donc les noms des élèves, dit McGonagall. Tout a commencé avec monsieur Potter et personne n'ignore qu'il est de loin le plus doué de tous en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lupin approuva d'un signe de tête et McGonagall reprit en montrant les noms des élèves, sur le parchemin, de son index :

- Ces deux élèves là sont respectivement très doués en Potions et en Divination, celui-là, en Botanique, celle-ci, en Runes, et celui-là, en Sortilèges. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, avouez-le. Cette « chose » que les élèves appellent le « Voleur de Mémoire » ne choisit que les élèves qui ont les meilleures connaissances dans des matières choisies.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Lupin. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Est-ce un coup de Voldemort ?

- Non, dit Rogue en secouant la tête.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin et soupira.

- La bonne chose, dit-il. C'est que nous n'avons pas autant de matières enseignées que d'élèves. Si vous dites vrai, Minerva, alors nos douze matières sont parties.

- Seulement, quinze élèves ont étés attaqués, dit Rogue. Comment vous l'expliquez ?

- Nous avons douze matières scolaires, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Mais nous enseignons aussi cinq autres choses fondamentales comme le développement individuel, le respect, l'attention portée aux autres, l'honnêteté et l'équité des actes. Si notre corbeau s'y prend bien, nous n'aurons que dix-sept malades sur les neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize élèves du château.

- Vous dites cela comme si c'était bénéfique pour eux, gronda Rogue en croisant les bras. Non mais franchement, regardez dans quel état est Potter, sans parler des autres ! Le voilà qui s'est prit d'amitié pour Malefoy, son pire ennemi ! Sans parler des rumeurs qui courent sur Granger et Malefoy mais là, c'est autre chose…

McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait guère savoir son Gryffondor préféré avec le leader des Serpentards, même s'ils ne semblaient rien faire de mal. Visiblement, Rogue n'appréciait pas non plus la brusque entente entre Malefoy et Harry.

- Je ne peux rien y faire, dit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas à moi de les empêcher de se fréquenter.

Rogue roula des yeux puis il soupira et Lupin en fit autant.

Au même moment, bien plus bas, en ce dimanche, les élèves erraient à droite et a gauche dans le château ou le parc. Malefoy et Harry imitaient leurs camarades, marchant côte à côte dans le parc, aux alentours du Lac Noir gelé.

- Ca va aller ? demanda le brun à son compagnon. Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui… Il faut bien, dit Malefoy en soupirant. Blaise a peut-être la tête vide, mais comme tu dis, il n'est pas en danger de mort…

Harry eut un sourire puis il s'arrêta et fit tourner le blond en face de lui. Il noua ses bras sur sa nuque en disant :

- Je t'admire, tu sais ?

- Non ?

- Si. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Vas-y…

- Parce que même le cœur brisé et ton meilleur ami amnésique, tu reste avec moi volontier.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda le blond en dénouant le bras du Gryffondor. Parce que tu me permets de décompresser.

Quand j'aurais recouvré la mémoire, est-ce qu'il en sera encore ainsi ? demanda alors Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. En perdant la mémoire, tu as eut une nouvelle vision sur certaines choses, et tu as comprit que malgré mon rang de Serpentard, je ne suis qu'un être humain comme les autres. Ca, le Harry que tu étais avant ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Harry hocha la tête puis il demanda :

- Dis-moi, comment est-ce qu'Hermione et toi en êtes rendus à vous fréquenter ? Elle m'a dit que les Gryffondors ne supportaient pas les Serpentards et j'ai aisément pu m'en rendre compte, mais…

- C'est tout bête, dit Malefoy en reprenant sa marche, suivit par Harry. L'été dernier, je suis sortit avec une fille qui me plaisait beaucoup. Ma mère avait même projeté de nous marier avant la rentrée scolaire, mais nous avons du rentrer en Angleterre plus tôt que prévu car elle est tombée malade. Du coup, j'ai abandonné Katerina et j'en ai été très malheureux.

- Et Hermione ?

- Krum, se contenta de dire Malefoy.

- Ha oui, dit Harry. C'est vrai qu'elle ne le voit pas souvent…

Il baissa ensuite la tête, regarda un moment le sol recouvert d'herbe jaune, puis Malefoy dit :

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Granger, mais nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi. Nous avions trop de choses à gérer en même temps pour continuer à nous voir ainsi.

- Et…

- Oui ?

- Vas-tu me quitter pour la même raison ?

- Quoi ? Mais non, idiot, dit Malefoy en faisant une grimace. Tu es bête des fois. Tu n'es pas Préfet-en-Chef ni rien, tu n'as que tes cours à t'occuper et ça me va très bien.

Il passa alors son bras sur les épaules du Gryffondor qui lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue puis de lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Quoi que cela fut, le Serpentard rougit violemment et Harry pouffa de rire dans le creux de son épaule.

La semaine passa, tendue. A chaque seconde de silence, chacun s'attendait à entendre un appel à l'aide ou un cri de terreur, mais rien ne vint de toute la semaine.

Quand arriva le vendredi soir, une note dans les maisons annonça une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le week-end et la tension s'envola d'un coup.

Le lendemain samedi, à huit heures, tout le monde était debout, tout du moins tout le monde à partir de la troisième année.

Harry, content d'aller prendre l'air, se rua sur Malefoy dès qu'il le vit dans le hall. Il le saisit par le cou en disant :

- Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ?

- Avec vous non, répondit le blond. Avec toi, oui.

Harry pouffa puis relâcha le blond et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Sur le perron du château, on les arrêta brusquement et un septième année de Pouffsouffle, visiblement mécontent, commença à leur balancer toute sortes de noms d'oiseaux au visage. Surprit, Harry regarda Malefoy car les insultes s'adressaient à lui particulièrement et, ne pouvant plus le supporter, il dit :

- Dis donc toi ! Tu va le laisser tranquille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Le Pouffsouffle fronça les sourcils et Harry reprit :

- Cette situation, je l'ai voulue alors laisse-nous passer et va donc jouer ailleurs !

- Tu ne rends pas compte qu'il joue avec toi ? demanda alors le Pouffsouffle. Dès qu'il en aura marre de toi, il te jettera, comme toutes les filles qui sont passées avant toi.

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama Harry. Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle ! Tais-toi, tu entends !

- Harry ! s'exclama alors Malefoy en le saisissant par les épaules, empêchant ainsi que le Gryffondor se ruer sur le Pouffsouffle. Laisse, ça suffit.

Harry se démena pour se libérer et Malefoy ne put le tenir. Il le lâcha, ses doigts ripant sur le manteau du brun, et celui-ci se jeta sur le Pouffsouffle qui, surprit, bascula en arrière avec le Gryffondor. Ils roulèrent dans les escaliers et tombèrent dans l'herbe humide au pied des marches.

- Harry ! dit Malefoy. Ca suffit ! Arrête tout de suite !

Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas. Il était furieux et il voulait protéger celui qu'il aimait.

- Je ne te laisserais pas insulter mon petit-ami ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Pouffsouffle qui le saisit à la gorge.

- Harry ! dit Malefoy en le saisissant par les côtes. Harry, lâche-le, ça suffit !

- Laisse-moi ! dit le brun en repoussant les mains de son compagnon.

Un attroupement s'était formé sur le palier. Les Pouffsouffle encourageaient leur représentant tandis que les Gryffondors et Malefoy tentaient tant bien que mal de faire cesser la bagarre.

- Harry, ça… commença Malefoy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun se figea, le poing levé. Il fronça les sourcils puis soudain, il roula sur le dos en se tenant la tête et il se recroquevilla sur le sol. Malefoy se rua sur lui et des gémissements parvinrent d'un peu partout dans l'assemblée.

- Les amnésiques, dit Hermione en bousculant des petits Serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à un Pouffsouffle qui se tenait accroupit au sol, se tenant la tête à deux mains et semblant souffrir le martyr. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Harry se mit alors à crier de douleur et les autres amnésiques en firent autant en s'écroulant. Soudain, le ciel s'obscurcit et le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le ciel où roulaient d'énormes nuages noirs, menaçants. Un éclair frappa la Forêt Interdite et des flammes s'élevèrent brusquement.

- Les nuages ! s'écria soudain une fille de Gryffondor en tendant le bras vers le ciel. Regardez ! Ils bougent !

Hermione leva la tête et vit avec horreur que les nuages bougeaient bien, mais pas comme un nuage doit bouger normalement. Non, ils s'étaient mis à tourner sur eux-même, formant un tourbillon de dégradés de gris et de noir. Le tonnerre gronda, un éclair craqua puis le nuage se mua en tornade sans vent. Il tournait toujours sur lui-même, de plus en vide.

Accourut par l'assombrissement soudain de l'intérieur du château alors qu'il était encore très tôt, les professeurs vinrent aux nouvelles et se hâtèrent de faire rentrer les enfants dans le hall et d'en fermer les portes. Seulement, les amnésiques, comme paralysés, étaient incapable de bouger. Malefoy essaya de soulever Harry dans ses bras, mais c'était comme si son corps pesait des tonnes et, pressé par Dumbledore, il finit par se résigner et rentra prestement dans le château.

Les plus agiles des élèves grimpèrent alors sur les hautes fenêtres qui bordaient la porte d'entrée et tenaient ainsi informés les autres massés en bas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Malefoy à Dumbledore. Pourquoi sont-ils dehors avec ça ? Professeur…

- Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous, dit Rogue, les sourcils froncés. Panique ne sert à rien.

- Je vous y verrais moi ! s'exclama alors le blond. Ce n'est pas votre petit-ami qui est dehors, terrassé par quelque chose d'inconnu !

- Monsieur Malefoy ! tonna alors McGonagall.

Le blond se tut aussitôt, mais furieux, il grimpa agilement sur une des fenêtres et en vira le petit Gryffondor qui s'y trouvait. Celui-ci arriva un peu vite en bas et le blond, nullement occupé de savoir s'il était encore vivant, dardait son regard d'acier sur les corps recroquevillés sur le perron, et particulièrement sur celui de Harry, au pied des marches de pierre.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, le nuage continuait de tournoyer sur lui-même, créant un champ magnétique qui fit sauter le bouclier du château. Dumbledore disparut alors du groupe et se rua dans son bureau pour le réactiver, mais il y avait trop de perturbations électriques et il finit par abandonner, regardant le spectacle terrifiant depuis son bureau.

Se reprenant, Harry réussit à faire baisser la pression du sang dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser et, lentement, il se tourna sur le ventre puis se mit sur les genoux, mais il se sentait écrasé par une main invisible qui était en fait l'énergie électrique du nuage noir.

- Drago… souffla-t-il.

Dedans, le blond porta brusquement ses mains à son cœur et poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Malefoy ! dit Hermione alors qu'il se cramponnait au montant de le fenêtre. Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Harry s'est relevé, dit le blond. Mais on dirait qu'il a du mal à marcher… Hung ! fit-il ensuite en baissant la tête, serrant son poing droit contre son cœur.

Il haleta brièvement et Hermione se tourna vers McGonagall qui dit :

- Monsieur Potter semble se servir de l'énergie de monsieur Malefoy pour bouger… J'ignore où il a apprit ceci, c'est une magie qui dépasse de loin ses capacités…

- Ne sous-estimez pas celui qui a été choisit par Lord Voldemort, dit alors Lupin en montrant son front. Harry recèle de capacités étonnantes pour son âge.

McGonagall regarda l'homme puis elle pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait Malefoy accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Courage… souffla le blond.

Harry s'était remit debout et, demandant mentalement pardon au Serpentard, il fit un pas en avant. Dans le château, un cri de douleur retentit et Malefoy haleta de plus belle, en proie à une douleur sans nom, comme si on tentait de lui arracher le cœur à vif.

Harry visa le nuage à travers le brouillard de ses yeux, et avança dans sa direction, écrasé par la force invisible mais bel et bien réelle de l'électricité générée par le nuage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des blocs de béton aux pieds et il traînait les pieds dans l'herbe encore humide de la nuit.

Le nuage se mit soudain à grésiller et, accélérant, il abattit un morceau de lui-même sur le sol, une large et haute colonne noire, zébrée de blanc.

La colonne, Harry était situé à vingt mètres, même pas. Le vent généré soulevait de grandes vagues sur le Lac Noir et secouait les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Le Saule Cogneur se cramponnait à son rocher comme il le pouvait, secouant ses rameaux de temps à autre pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Qui… es-tu ? demanda Harry.

Sa voix se perdit dans le vent soudain, la colonne se figea, comme si on avait mit « pause » sur un magnétoscope. Le nuage au-dessus la libéra puis, comme un œuf qui aurait éclot, la colonne se fendilla et une vive lumière obligea Harry à se protéger les yeux d'une main lourde.

Un grand craquement se fit ensuite entendre et le Gryffondor fut projeté au sol. Il glissa sur quelques mètres puis roula sur le flanc et se releva, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à son compagnon qui n'était pas loin de tomber dans les pommes tant la douleur était grande.

- Tiens le coup, Malefoy, l'encouragea Hermione. Fait-le pour Harry…

Le blond la regarda puis déglutit et porta son regard par la fenêtre. Harry s'était déplacé d'environ trois mètres mais il était à nouveau sur le sol et un Serdaigle, accroupit sur l'autre fenêtre dit :

Le nuage à laisser tombé une sorte de colonne noire qui s'est figée. Elle a explosé et Potter a été envoyé au sol. Ha, il se relève !

L'action fut confirmée par un gémissement de Malefoy.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Hermione rejoignit le blond sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l'en fit descendre, d'une pour éviter qu'une ne se rompe le cou en tombant s'il venait à s'évanouir, et de deux pour pouvoir se rendre compte par elle-même des dires du Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est pas Voldemort, dit-elle en se servant d'un sort pour agrandir ce qu'elle voyait par la vitre. C'est un homme… d'âge moyen… Il est habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier bleue et noire, il a une longue barbe noire aussi, et il tient un bâton à la main… On dirait un sorcier comme Merlin mais bon…

- Allons, miss Granger, dit Rogue. Merlin est mort, il y a des siècles.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était lui, siffla Hermione. Juste qu'il lui ressemblait.

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis Hermione dit :

- Il s'avance vers Harry… Il n'a pas l'air hostile…

- Hostile ? couina McGonagall. Vous voulez rire, miss Granger !

Un rayon de soleil caressa alors la joue d'Hermione qui regardait McGonagall, et elle se tourna vers la fenêtre :

- Le nuage se dissipe, dit-elle. Et Harry se redresse sans forcer, on dirait, les autres aussi…

- Et moi aussi, dit Malefoy en se relevant des marches de l'escalier sur lesquelles il s'était assit, sous la surveillance de Pansy.

La brunette sauta alors de la fenêtre et se précipita sur les Grandes Portes mais McGonagall l'empêcha de les ouvrir.

- Laissez, Minerva, dit Dumbledore en apparaissant. Allons voir ce que veux ce visiteur…

Hermione eut un léger sourire goguenard puis elle tira sur les lourds anneaux de fonte suspendus aux portes qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant.

Malefoy fut le premier dehors. Il se rua sur Harry et s'effondra près de lui en le serrant dans ses bras, terriblement inquiet :

- Tu m'as fait une des ces peurs, dit-il en le serrant. Ne recommence jamais d'accord ?

Harry passa un bras autour du cou du blond, touché, puis celui-ci se releva en le remettant sur ses pieds.

- Qui vous êtes ? demanda alors Malefoy en regardant l'homme qui s'était arrêté à trois mètres de Harry quand le Serpentard s'était rué sur lui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à nos amis ? Rendez-leur leur mémoire !

- C'est impossible, je le crains, répondit l'homme en secouant la tête, étrangement calme. Je mourrais.

- Peu m'importe, dit Malefoy. Rendez-leur ce que vous leur avez volé !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione en prenant l'autre bras de Harry sur sa nuque. Un sorcier ? Un mage ? Un démon ?

- Je suis Lord Flirtyroy, gente dame, pour vous servir, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à nos amis ? Rendez-leur leur mémoire ! Elle ne vous appartient pas !

- Maintenant si, répondit l'homme en se redressant. Et vos amis devront faire avec.

- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Malefoy.

- Et puis quoi encore ? demanda l'homme. Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai erré dans le monde invisible des sorciers pendant dix mille ans pour rien ? Non mais vous rêvez mon jeune ami ! Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai collecté les mémoires des gens pour accroître mon savoir déjà immense et grâce à cela, j'ai pu reprendre corps !

Il le va alors les bras et se mit à rire à gorge déployée, provoquant une vague de colère chez toutes les personnes agglutinées au pied du château.


	8. Chapter 7

_Voici le septieme et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic ! Je suis navrée pour le retard mais avec les fêtes, j'ai rien eut le temps de faire. Au fait, en parlant de fêtes ! BONNE ANNEE !! lol _

_ Aller, suffit le cours de blablatage ! Lisez et Reviewez SVP _

_Phénix, votre devouée serviteuze _

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

L'homme leva son bâton et le planta dans le sol en riant. Une onde de choc fit basculer tout le monde présent, sauf Harry qui, cramponné à Malefoy et Hermione tint le choc.

- Tiens donc ? dit l'homme en le regardant de ses yeux oranges. Tu te crois plus fort que moi ? Je sais que vous avez un Lord Noir, déjà, mais je compte bien prendre sa place, dès maintenant.

- N'y comptez même pas, dit Harry en se dégageant de son compagnon et de son amie. Nous avons un Lord Noir est c'est Voldemort, un point c'est tout ! Vous appartenez au passé et vous allez y retourner !

L'homme se mit alors à rire puis il leva les bras, étendant les manches de son habit comme des ailes. Harry se protégea le visage de ses bras mais le souffle projeta Hermione et Malefoy au loin.

- Décidément, tu semble être fort pour un si petit bonhomme, dit l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

Il regarda ensuite toutes les autres personnes, assises sur le sol ou en train de se relever. McGonagall, assise par terre, remettait son chapeau sur sa tête, l'air contrarié, et Rogue frottait son habit en aidant quelques Serpentards à se remettre sur leurs pattes.

- Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, dit alors l'homme en se détournant. Je suis ici maintenant, et je vais y rester. Ce château me plait bien, il est juste à ma taille.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. D'un brusque sursaut d'énergie, il se rua sur l'homme et se cramponna à son dos en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Harry ! s'écria Drago en se relevant prestement.

Hermione le saisit par le bras, à genoux sur le sol, et le Serpentard fut stoppé net dans son élan. Il tomba sur les genoux et fusilla la brunette du regard.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, dit-elle.

- Mais ?

Hermione insista du regard puis un cri retentit et l'homme lâcha son bâton pour se débarrasser de la punaise accrochée à son dos.

Ballotté en tous sens, Harry avait noué ses bras sur la gorge de l'homme, et plus celui-ci remuait, plus il s'étranglait.

- Lâche-moi sale puceron ! ragea-t-il en saisissant les poignets de Harry.

Le Gryffondor, ayant une crampe, lâcha et l'homme l'envoya rouler sur la rive du Lac Noir. Malefoy cria son nom et l'homme se retourna en disant :

- Vous semblez bien indiscipliné pour de jeunes sorciers en apprentissage. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la discipline, moi !

- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes élèves ! dit alors Dumbledore en apparaissant, baguette magique à la main, pointée sur l'homme. Qui que vous soyez, je vous somme de quitter cet endroit sans plus attendre !

- Haha ! fit l'homme. Et vous pensez me faire peur, vieil homme ?

Dumbledore serra les mâchoires et Harry, profitant que l'homme était occupé par Dumbledore, saisit ce qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir un bout de pierre plat et pointu, et il se rua sur l'homme.

- Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez volé ! hurla-t-il en bousculant l'homme.

L'homme se figea alors et un gargouillis étrange sortit de sa bouche. Le temps sembla ensuite se figer et du sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Ha… fit-il, surprit. Non, dit-il ensuite. Pas maintenant…

Harry recula alors en regardant ses mains. Elles étaient tachées de sang et il s'effondra sur les genoux, choqué. Malefoy se rua sur lui et le protégea de son corps en le tenant entre ses bras.

Repoussant le blond, Harry regarda l'homme et vit la pierre pointue enfoncée dans son abdomen, à hauteur de l'estomac. Du sang ruisselait sur sa robe bleue et soudain, l'homme tomba sur un genou.

- Non, répéta-t-il. Pas maintenant…

Se relevant, Hermione anticipa l'action de Harry. Elle saisit le bâton de l'homme et, le brandissant au-dessus de sa tête, elle l'abattit sur la nuque de l'homme, la lui brisant nette. L'homme s'effondra sur le ventre, tué sur le coup, et la Gryffondor tomba sur les genoux, vaincue par l'émotion. Ron lui sauta dessus et l'aida à se relever. Il l'emmena plus loin et soudain, Harry se prit la tête à deux mains. Il se mit à hurler de douleur et Malefoy, inquiet, regarda autour de lui. Les autres amnésiques en firent autant, effondrés sur le sol.

C'est alors que le corps de l'homme devint un nuage noir, comme un nuage de fumée. Il explosa alors soudain dans un bruit assourdissant et Harry eut un violent sursaut dans les bras du blond. Tout son corps se détendit ensuite et il s'effondra sur le côté.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda McGonagall en s'approchant d'un des amnésiques évanoui.

- Je l'ignore, dit Dumbledore en balayant du regard l'assemblée.

Il baissa baguette puis s'approcha d'un petit première année de Gryffondor évanoui. Il le hissa dans ses bras puis rentra dans le château, suivit par tous ceux qui pouvaient porter quelqu'un. Les autres, trop choqués et surpris, se demandant s'ils avaient rêvé ou non, se massèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un silence étonnant.

888888888888

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que tout le monde se remettait plus ou moins de l'incident aussi bref que surprenant, les amnésiques reprenaient conscience à l'Infirmerie. Harry fut le premier.

- Mione… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ron…

- On est là, dit Hermione en s'approchant vivement du lit. Tu reviens enfin à toi, tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, j'ai mal à la tête… dit le brun en portant une main à son front.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit Malefoy au pied du lit, l'air inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda Hermione et Ron qui se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de prétendre aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh.

- Malefoy… dit le Gryffondor. J'ai fait un rêve étrange… Quel jour somme-nous ?

- Samedi 16 mars 1997… répondit le blond. Et ce n'est pas un rêve que tu as fait… Harry.

Le Gryffondor passa alors par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et s'arrêta sur le blanc de la stupeur. Il voulut se lever mais Malefoy se précipita sur lui et l'en empêcha.

- Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- De… Qu'hier soir j'étais avec Ron et Hermione et qu'on était en train de dîner. Je me souviens aussi mon petit-déjeuner de ce matin et puis après, c'est le trou noir, dit Harry précipitamment.

- Tu n'as pas prit de petit-déjeuner ce matin, Harry, dit le blond. Tu étais avec moi… On allait partir à Pré-au-Lard quand…

- Quand ?

Malefoy passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres et le regard dur de Harry le déstabilisa. Il recula et baissa la tête, les lèvres serrées. Il tourna ensuite les talons et quitta la pièce à grands pas.

- Où tu vas, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione en l'arrêtant devant le bureau de l'Infirmière.

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, Granger…

- Mais ?

- Laisse-moi…

Et le blond s'en alla sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione qui se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Celui-ci souriait à Pomfresh et quand Colin Crivey s'approcha avec son appareil photo, le Gryffondor lui sourit tendrement, se laissa prendre en photo puis l'envoya promener… comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la mémoire.

- Saleté, dit alors Hermione en serrant les mâchoires. Harry ! tonna-t-elle en suite en se ruant sur lui.

Elle lui administra une puissante gifle qui laissa le Gryffondor pantois, et leur entourage sous le choc.

- Mais Hermione ? dit Ron, surprit. Ca t'arrive souvent ?

- Oui ! répliqua la brunette. Et je recommencerais tant que tu te seras pas excusé auprès de Malefoy pour manque de tact, Harry !

Elle leva à nouveau la main et Ron lui prit le poignet en disant :

- Mais tu es folle ?

- Non, lucide ! dit la brunette en se dégageant de la prise du rouquin. Harry, tu as retrouvé la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu…

- Ne ment pas, je le sais ! J'ai vu comme tu as regardé Colin à l'instant, avant de l'envoyer promener !

Devant la colère de sa meilleure amie, Harry rougit violemment et la brunette crut qu'elle allait exploser :

- Tu es un monstre !! dit-elle, hors d'elle. Tu viens de passer des jours entiers avec Malefoy, tu sortais avec lui, Harry !

- Laisse tomber, dit alors le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés. Tout ça c'est finit, j'ai recouvré la mémoire maintenant…

- Tu es un monstre, un salopard, Harry ! cria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se rua alors dehors et le calme revint, mais Harry, les yeux baissés, se sentait brusquement terriblement honteux.

Hermione chassa ses larmes du plat de sa main tout en regagnant sa Salle Commune. Elle y entra et fit violemment claquer la porte.

- Drago ! appela-t-elle. Tu es là Malefoy ?

Son instinct la poussa à se diriger vers la chambre du blond et elle le trouva roulé en boule sur son lit, serrant un gros oreiller entre ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Malefoy… dit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Elle s'approcha du lit, s'assit au bord du matelas et approcha sa main des cheveux blonds. Elle les caressa et le blond eut un hoquet. Il se redressa alors brusquement et Hermione le rattrapa dans ses bras et le consola du mieux qu'elle put.

- Je suis désolée… dit-elle alors que le blond pleurait contre sa poitrine. Je suis désolée mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il reprenne tout ça, je te le promets, Malefoy…

Le blond eut un hoquet puis soudain, il se tut et se redressa, les yeux bouffis et le visage brillant. Hermione passa ses mains sur ses joues en souriant doucement puis elle l'embrassa sur le front en disant :

- Il va changer d'avis, tu verras. Quitte à le frapper pour qu'il recouvre la raison.

- Ne te le met pas à dos pour moi, dit alors le blond en détournant la tête. C'est ton ami…

- Mais toi aussi, tu es mon ami, dit Hermione. Et même plus, tu as été mon amant, ne l'oublie pas… Je te dois bien ça.

Malefoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis il déglutit et Hermione le laissa tranquille. Elle alla se rafraîchir le visage dans sa chambre puis elle retourna à l'Infirmerie et fut heureuse de trouver Harry seul. Elle put alors parler avec lui, l'obligeant à l'écouter. Rapidement, elle découvrit qu'il avait impunément mentit car, ayant recouvré ses souvenirs d'antan, il s'était également souvenu de sa haine pour le leader des Serpentards.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de lui briser le cœur ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

- Je m'en fiche, Hermione, dit Harry.

- Et bien tu ne devrais pas ! dit la brunette sur un ton sec.

- Mais c'est Malefoy, Mione !

- Et alors ? Ce matin, quand tu lui as sauté au cou, tu ne disais pas cela ! Il était Drago, ton amant !

- Pfu ! fit Harry. Tu parle ! Comment ais-je pu penser qu'il était récupérable ? Il est pourrit jusqu'à la moelle !

- Franchement, dit alors Hermione. On dirait vraiment que tu veux une autre gifle… Non mais tu t'entends ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu étais dans ses bras, heureux comme un coq en pâte ! Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre vous, il était heureux, il souriait ! Depuis longtemps je ne l'avais pas vu sourire, Harry !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit le brun, buté, en croisant les bras.

- Tu es con, tu le sais, ça ?

Harry regarda son amie dont la main la démangeait. Il sembla s'en rendre compte et soupira alors profondément :

- Ok, t'as gagné…

- Quoi ? J'ai gagné quoi ?

- Va le chercher, je vais parler avec lui, dit Harry sans regarder son amie, le rouge de la honte collé sur ses joues.

Hermione sentit alors un énorme poids s'ôter de sa poitrine et elle prit un grand bol d'air avant de se jeter sur Harry de lui planter un gros bisou sonore sur la joue. Elle se rua ensuite jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, sauta sur le blond qui sortait de la douche, simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain nouée comme un pagne.

- Dray ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Il est d'accord pour te parler, aller viens vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis !

- Mais ? Mais enfin Hermione… Je ne vais pas sortir comme ça…

Hermione recula, contempla le torse musclé et glabre puis elle recula et sortit sa baguette magique :

- Hum… Ceci ? dit-elle en jetant un sort sur le blond qui se retrouva affublé d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise noire. Non, fait trop froid… Ceci alors ?

- Parfait, dit le blond en tirant sur le pull noir à col roulé que la brunette venait de lui faire apparaître sur le torse. T'es vraiment une sorcière talentueuse, tu le sais ?

Hermione sourit, une pointe de rouge sur les joues, puis elle prit le poignet du blond et l'entraîna à l'Infirmerie. Arrivés devant la porte, elle dit :

- Je te laisse y aller tout seul, ok ?

- Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir sans toi, ma lionne adorée, dit le blond.

- Arrête avec ce surnom, va plutôt rejoindre ton lion, dit-elle en souriant.

Malefoy eut un petit rire puis il entra dans la vaste pièce et regarda vers Harry, assit dans son lit. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et il fit un signe de tête.

Quand il fut assez près, le brun dit :

- Je t'ai mentit, tout à l'heure…

- Je sais…

- Je me souvent parfaitement de ces derniers mois… Un peu trop bien peut-être…

- Pourquoi me hais-tu, Harry ? demanda alors le blond en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il tira près du lit. Est-ce que tu le sais au moins ?

Harry secoua la tête et Malefoy dit :

- Moi je t'aime, Harry… Je t'aime et je veux que notre histoire, qui a si mal commencé, continue encore longtemps…

- Si mal commencé ? demanda Harry. Elle a bien commencé, non ?

- Pas vraiment, j'étais malheureux quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi…

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu venais de briser une relation ambiguë avec Hermione…

Malefoy baissa les yeux puis Harry dit :

- Je ne sais quoi penser, Malefoy… Ni que faire… J'ai recouvré la mémoire, je me souviens de nos joutes verbales… et tout ça se mélange avec nos embrassades…

- C'est toi qui décide, dit alors le blond.

Harry soupira puis un silence passa et Malefoy dit en se levant :

- Prends ton temps, je serais toujours là…

-Reste, dit alors Harry en fermant les yeux. J'ai prit ma décision…

Malefoy le regarda, surprit, puis Harry leva les yeux vers lui et il dit :

- Continuons, Malefoy… Drago…

Malefoy sentit alors sa gorge se serrer brusquement et Harry leva les bras. Le blond s'assit au bord du lit et le Gryffondor noua ses bras sur sa nuque.

Plongeant son visage dans les mèches brunes, Malefoy sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et Harry le serra encore plus.

A la porte, Hermione sourit mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Encore une fois, grâce à elle, tout s'arrangeait.

8888888888888

Harry put sortir de l'Infirmerie le soir-même et, à la surprise de tous, Dumbledore annonça qu'une fête était organisée pour célébrer le retour à la normale.

Les élèves doués d'un instrument de musique purent se faire les dents en jouant toute la soirée, et ceux doués en danse, comme Malefoy, s'épuiser agréablement avec leurs partenaires.

Virevoltant en tenant Harry par les mains, Malefoy le ramena à lui et l'embrassa. Harry, d'abord surprit, rendit le baiser puis recula et lui lâcha les mains en souriant. Il saisit celles de Ginny qui passait à proximité et Malefoy récupéra celles de Pansy avant de changer à nouveau et de tomber sur Hermione.

- Comment puis-je te remercier, ma lionne ? demanda le blond tout en virevoltant avec la brunette. Tu m'as rendu ce à quoi je tiens le plus au monde, je voudrais faire quelque chose pour toi.

Hermione sourit puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner et de changer de partenaire. Elle se retrouva avec Blaise et Harry récupéra Malefoy.

- Je t'ai vu avec Hermione, dit le brun en quittant la piste, tenant le blond par la main. Elle t'a dit quoi avant de s'éloigner ?

Malefoy s'empourpra soudain et lui répéta à l'oreille ce que la brunette lui avait dit. Au tour de Harry de virer rouge tomate, puis les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Ils retournèrent danser après avoir bu un peu d'eau, et ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée, comme tout le monde, chacun étant soulagé que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, bien que Dumbledore se demandât encore qui était ce mystérieux Lord venu du passé et Voleur de Mémoire, se demandant si Poudlard n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination générale.

OWARI ! mais à bientôt pour un Epilogue où les fans de L... (garde le mystère) pourront s'en mettre plein les mirettes ! hhihihihi !!!


	9. Epilogue

_Et voilà le der des der ! Le dernier chapitre du ""voleur de Mémoire". Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusque là, malgré les rebondissements et les critiques pas toujours positives que j'ai recu, par rapport notamment à un certain couple qui s'est un peu prit pour la vedette du show... (je n'en dirais pas plus sinon je vais me faire taper :p) _

_Bien voilà, j'espere que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et quant à moi, je vous retrouverait fidèles à mes autres fics qui ne sont pas, comme vous pouvez le croire, en standby, mais bel et bien en cours d'ecriture _

_Aller, atchitchao, les gens ! Kissouilles !_

_ Phénix_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Pfiouuu…

Harry posa son bras sur son front pour protéger ses yeux du soleil flamboyant de cette fin juin. Affublé d'un t-shirt arborant un grand G, il tenait de son autre main le manche de son balai et surveillait l'entraînement de son équipe, ruisselant de sueur sous un soleil de plomb.

Le dernier match était passé, et la coupe de Quidditch était à nouveau posée dans le bureau de McGonagall, mais toute l'équipe avait insisté pour un dernier entraînement avant le départ pour les vacances d'été, le dernier pour Harry et les autres jeunes sorciers de septième année.

Harry se tourna vers les gradins en essuyant son front dégoulinant du revers de son bras. Il sourit en voyant que plusieurs élèves les regardaient en s'éventant avec un cahier, une feuille de parchemin pour un éventail, comme Hermione, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

Parmi tout ce petit monde qui cherchait comme il le pouvait à se protéger du soleil brûlant et de la chaleur épuisante, Harry repéra Drago Malefoy, son compagnon. Il était assit à une place d'Hermione et discutait avec Blaise. Il portait autour du cou un fouloir noir que Harry devinait mouillé, le blond disant que cela ne servait à rien de se faire du vent, qu'il fallait plutôt chasser la chaleur du système sanguin directement.

Harry sourit. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers ses coéquipiers puis il siffla un grand coup entre ses doigts et tous se ruèrent sous la douche des vestiaires avec bonheur.

En sortant des vestiaires, Harry retrouva Malefoy et il l'embrassa furtivement sous les gloussements des filles de son équipe. Il leur tira la langue et Ginny lui rendit sa grimace en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

C'était quoi ça ? demanda Malefoy en passant un bras sur les épaules de son compagnon. Depuis quand la petite Weasley te fait des clins d'œil ?

Des clins d'œils, dit Harry en roulant des yeux. Tout de suite. Elle me charrie, Dray…

Malefoy haussa un sourcil puis tous deux regagnèrent le château pour retrouver un peu de fraîcheur dans l'ombre des pierres.

Je veux de l'eau froide ! s'exclama Harry en se jetant sur le banc de la première grande table qui se présenta.

Aussitôt un grand verre, style verre à bière, rempli d'eau et de glaçons, apparut devant lui, et il le vida en un clin d'œil.

Ce n'est pas bien de boire si froid, dit Dumbledore en apparaissant, alors que le brun suçait un glaçon d'un air pensif, Malefoy sirotant un jus de citrouille si frais que des gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son verre.

Je sais, professeur, dit Harry en souriant. Mais j'ai tellement chaud…

Moi aussi, dit le vieux sorcier, les mains dans les manches de sa robe. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Allez piquer une tête dans le Lac si vraiment vous ne pouvez pas tenir, où passez vos heures libres dans les cachots, il y fait toujours frais, même quand la température extérieure dépasse les quarante degrés.

Harry sourit à nouveau puis le vieil homme s'en alla par les Grandes Portes. Harry se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon, s'installa à cheval sur le banc et dit, les deux mains posées entre ses jambes, sur le bois brun et lisse :

Chéri…

Mhm ?

Ce soir tu viens avec moi dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Harry, fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me fais encore des avances alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ?

Mais Dray… Demain c'est les grandes vacances, on ne se reverra plus…

On se reverra en octobre, à l'Université pour Sorcier de Premier Cycle, dit le blond en se tournant pour faire face à son compagnon.

Parce que tu vas y aller, peut-être ? Ton père ne mettra sûrement pas son fils dans ce qui équivaut à une université de quartier pour les Moldus.

C'est certain, dit Malefoy. Mais je suis majeur maintenant, je décide où je veux aller faire mes études. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans une de ces Universités clinquantes et prestigieuses. Je veux aller là où tu iras, c'est tout.

Même si c'est une Université de moindre importance bourrée de demi-sang ?

Même, dit le blond. Je t'aime Harry, tu saisis ce que ça veut dire ?

Oui, Drake, oui je sais, seulement si tu m'aime autant que ça, au point de me le répéter dix fois par jour, pourquoi tu refuse de coucher avec moi ? Tu as peur ?

Malefoy regarda le brun puis il détourna la tête, les lèvres pincées. Harry lui prit les mains puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le blond tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un long baiser amoureux qui fut brisé par un raclement de gorge et la voix ébréchée du professeur McGonagall :

Dites, vous deux, il y a d'autres endroits pour cela…

Rouge, Harry la regarda puis, voyant qu'elle souriait légèrement, il eut un sourire penaud. Il baissa ensuite la tête puis se leva et entraîna Malefoy dans les couloirs du château.

Comprenant où son petit-ami l'entraînait, Malefoy stoppa net :

Non ! fit-il en se campant sur ses jambes. Non, Harry…

Harry, grimaçant à cause de la secousse sur son épaule provoquée par le brusque arrêt du Serpentard, vint sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras en soupirant. Malefoy l'entoura à son tour en murmurant des excuses, et Harry recula en prenant le visage du blond dans ses mains :

Chéri, j'ai de plus en plus envie de toi… De quoi as-tu peur ? De la douleur ? De l'inconnu ? Je ne suis pas plus expérimenté que toi, souviens-toi…

Très mal à l'aise, Malefoy détourna la tête puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas, revint vers Harry, s'éloigna à nouveau, revint, puis refit le même parcours une troisième fois avant de dire :

Oui Harry, j'ai peur… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas gay mais que je sortirais quand même avec toi pour détourner mon esprit de Granger ? J'étais sincère à l'époque, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je sors avec toi depuis six mois, je ressens bien évidemment d'énormes sentiments pour toi, quand tu n'es pas dans les parages, je me surprends à te chercher des yeux, et quand tu es là, que ta main serre la mienne ou que ton bras est sous le mien, je me sens aussi bien que possible. Je suis complètement accro à toi, Potter, mais ça me fiche une trouille du diable, qui ne s'arrange pas avec tes avances…

Les sourcils haussés, Harry referma la bouche :

Je te demande pardon, fit-il alors. Je… J'ignorais tout cela… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, Drago ?

Je ne sais pas, dit le blond en déglutissant.

Il ferma les yeux puis soudain, il sentit les bras de Harry passer sur sa taille. Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit le menton du brun sur son épaule. L'odeur de vanille du Gryffondor lui chatouilla les narines et il se retourna en tenant le brun par les poignets :

C'est à moi de te demander pardon, Harry… Tu as une confiance aveugle en moi, depuis toujours, je m'en rends compte maintenant… Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte, à l'instant, que je te faisais du mal en repoussant tes avances. A cause du fait que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi, tu pense que je ne t'aime pas autant que je le dis et je…

Chut… dit soudain Harry en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du blond. Ne dis plus rien, tu t'embrouilles…

Le blond eut un sourire puis Harry l'embrassa doucement. Il l'entoura de ses bras puis le poussa doucement contre le mur. S'attendant à sentir la pierre dans son dos, Malefoy se laissa faire mais soudain, le bruit significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre le tira de ses songes. Il voulut briser le baiser mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire et il referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Le blond se dégagea alors et regarda autour de lui :

Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, mon ange, fit le brun en souriant. Tu en as activé l'entrée en faisant les cent pas tout à l'heure… Et regarde autour de toi, Dray…

Le blond s'exécuta en regardant un peu mieux et la première chose qu'il vit fut l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce décorée de rouge, de bleu, de vert, le tout élégamment harmonisé. Un immense feu de cheminée brûlait vivement dans un foyer où un chêne entier aurait pu y être couché sans aucun problème, et le blond sembla alors réaliser :

C'est… C'est moi qui ait fait apparaître ça ?

Oui, Dray, dit le brun en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu as accompli le rituel devant la porte et la Salle à exaucé ce à quoi tu pensais le plus… tout ce mobilier ne serait pas là si tu écoutais ce que te dis ton cœur, chéri.

Doucement, Harry recula et soudain, le blond sentit le lit contre ses jambes. Il trébucha et s'effondra sur le doux matelas de plumes, Harry sur le ventre. Celui-ci lui sourit puis il l'embrassa vivement et Malefoy sembla soudain être totalement différent.

Dévorant la gorge de Harry, il cherchait fébrilement à remonter le t-shirt de son compagnon, ses mains brûlant la peau de Harry qui gémissait. Soudain, ce dernier se redressa sur ses genoux, à cheval sur le blond, et il retira son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse bronzé et finement musclé avant de reprendre possession de la bouche du Serpentard tout en déboutonnant, les mains tremblantes de désir, les boutons de la chemise en soie du blond.

La chemise dégagée, Harry lâcha la bouche de Malefoy et descendit sur son épaule. Il lui pinça la peau du cou, descendit plus bas et trouva un mamelon durci qu'il saisit entre ses dents. Il le suça un moment tout en torturant l'autre de ses doigts et Malefoy lâcha un jappement de surprise. Harry releva la tête et sourit. Il descendit ensuite plus bas, savourant le goût sucré de la peau de son compagnon, y laissant une traînée de lave en fusion. Le blond gémit. Harry buta soudain contre la ceinture du pantalon et Malefoy s'assit brusquement. Harry roula sur le côté, surprit, et Malefoy se prit la tête à deux mains.

Chéri, fit Harry, essoufflé, sentant son désir au maximum. N'aie pas peur, Dray…

Le blond eut un soubresaut puis Harry l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Sa langue s'enroula autour de l'autre et il chercha de ses doigts fébriles la boucle de ceinture du blond. Il la trouva, la défit, puis s'attaqua aux boutons du jean.

Malefoy était à genoux au-dessus de lui et Harry le sentait tendu. Son désir était là, son envie aussi, mais tous ses muscles tremblaient et le brun sentait que la peur dévorait son petit-ami. Lui aussi il avait peur mais sur les deux, il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un pour mener la danse et montrer à l'autre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

N'aie pas peur mon amour… lui souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Malefoy s'allongea alors sur Harry et l'entraîna avec lui de façon à se retrouver sous lui. Il plongea alors ses mains dans le pantalon du brun, le long de la chute de ses reins, et Harry gémit. Il sentit son désir augmenter de plus belle. Il se releva alors sur les genoux et chercha d'une main à défaire son pantalon. Malefoy repoussa la main et déboucla la ceinture d'un geste, comme s'il avait toujours fait. Il repoussa le pantalon de Harry qui lui glissa sur les genoux, puis Harry l'entraîna avec lui. Il se retrouva dessous et se débarrassa de son pantalon d'une ruade. Malefoy en fit autant puis Harry ouvrit ses jambes, s'offrant ainsi à son petit-ami, ayant décidé de lui laisser le choix de le dominer afin qu'il domine également sa peur.

Prends-moi, Dray, haleta le brun dans le cou de son amant qui lui caressait les flancs et les cuisses.

Tu… tu es sûr ? fit Malefoy en se redressant.

Harry sourit puis Malefoy l'embrassa et, d'un geste, il se débarrassa de son boxer. Harry en fit autant et il sentit contre son ventre la brûlure du sexe érigé du Serpentard. La brûlure de son propre sexe le laissa indifférent, toute son attention se portait sur son compagnon et il releva les genoux. Malefoy brisa le baiser et, en appui sur ses bras, il regarda Harry. Celui-ci, les joues rouges et le souffle court, lui sourit avant de s'emparer du membre dressé sans quitter le blond du regard.

Vas-y… dit-il en caressant la hampe.

Malefoy posa sa main sur celle du brun qui il la repoussa et Harry ferma les yeux en renversant la tête. Le blond fronça les sourcils et doucement, il s'enfonça à l'intérieur de Harry qui gémit de douleur.

Malefoy s'enfonça lentement, de peur, sans doute, de faire mal à son amant et, cela faisant, il sentait les chaudes parois se resserrer convulsivement sur son mini-lui. Harry se mit à haleter et à japper au milieu des gémissements et Malefoy fut tenté de se retirer. Lorsqu'il amorça le mouvement, Harry noua ses jambes sur ses reins et resserra leur prise. Malefoy n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allonger sur son amant et de le pénétrer d'un coup.

Harry hurla alors en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de Malefoy qui serra les dents. Il donna un coup de reins et Harry enfonça ses ongles un peu plus, puis il se retira doucement et le brun gémit longuement avant de japper quand Malefoy le pénétra de nouveau.

Harry eut l'impression que tout cela dura des heures alors que deux minutes plus tard, Malefoy s'effondrait sur lui en criant son nom, alors que lui-même appelait Drago en tenant fermement une poignée de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts crispés.

Essoufflés, incapables de bouger, les deux amants finirent par s'endormir, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Harry revint à lui en premier quelques minutes plus tard, et sa mémoire avec. Il sourit et serra le blond dans ses bras. L'étreinte réveilla Malefoy qui se retira en roulant sur le côté. Harry se blottit dans ses bras et Malefoy l'embrassa sur le front, sur le nez, puis sur la bouche avant de tirer sur eux les draps et de s'envelopper dedans pour se reposer un peu.

**888888888 **

Où est Harry ? demanda Ginny en prenant place à la table des Gryffondors, ce soir-là. Tiens ? Malefoy n'est pas là non plus, fit-elle ensuite en louchant sur la table de l'autre côté de la salle.

Bah ! Ils doivent être dans un coin du château à faire des choses pas très catholiques, dit Seamus avec un sourire diabolique.

Seamus ! gronda Hermione, les joues soudain rouges.

Ron pouffa de rire en remarquant que sa sœur rougissait également, puis soudain, Hermione tourna la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle :

Quand on parle du loup… fit-elle. Ah ! Te voilà enfin toi ! dit-elle ensuite quand Harry s'effondra entre Ron et Neville. Où tu étais, on ne t'a pas vu depuis ce matin…

Haha, fit Harry mystérieusement avec un sourire. Avec Malefoy, dit-il ensuite.

Hermione arrondi ses lèvres dans une exclamation muette puis elle rougit soudain violemment et plongea derrière ses mains. Ginny en fit autant puis l'extrémité de la table des rouges et or explosa de rire.

Harry regarda alors ses amis tour à tour, songeant au fait que, dès demain soir, il n'allait pas les revoir avant deux mois, mais songeant également que, dès octobre, il retrouverait la plupart d'entre eux à l'Université Magique de Londres, pour six nouvelles années à passer ensemble à faire les quatre cents coups.

Un coup d'œil sur la table des Serpentards lui fit également comprendre que son petit-ami, le terrible Drago Malefoy qui terrorisait les premières années d'un simple regard, allait également aller dans cette université de moindre importance et qu'ils allaient s'y retrouver et continuer à filer le parfait amour.

**THE END !**


End file.
